Dear Unknown
by Lukka1801
Summary: Sooo das hat aber lange gedauert, es tut mir wirklcih Leid. Parvati findet eine Kiste kurz nach ihrem Umzug in eine Wohnung in London. Was darin ist und welche Folgen diese Kiste hat, erfahrt ihr beim Lesen hoffentlich . Auch Bill spielt noch eine Roll
1. Parvati

Autor: Lukka1801

Disclaimer: Außer der Familie Shrivatsatv und deren Freunden, deren Namen nicht in den Büchern von Joanne K. Rowling auftauchen, gehört alles J.K.R.

Inhalt: Sirius findet in seinem Kaminzimmer das Tagebuch der Parvati Shrivastav. Weil ihm langweilig ist, beginnt er es zu lesen und gerät jedoch immer tiefer in die Welt der jungen Frau, die verzweifelt nach ein bisschen Liebe inner- und außerhalb ihres verbliebenen Familienkreises. Außer ihrem Onkel ist niemand für sie da und der zieht sich mehr und mehr aus der Familie zurück.

Sirius würde ihre gern helfen, aber dies scheint ihm unmöglich. Doch manchmal geschehen Wunder.

HP5,Mitte

Allein im Grimmauldplatz 12

Es war zum Sterben langweilig, so dachte Sirius Black als er wie immer mürrisch allein durchs Haus stapfte. Nun ja allein war er zwar nicht, aber eine Unterhaltung mit Seidenschnabel könnte recht einseitig werden und mit Kreacher zu reden wäre höchstens eine Erweiterung für den Wortschatz an Schimpfwörtern.

Gelangweilt ging er ins ehemalige Kaminzimmer und trat auf den Schrank zu, welcher den besten Feuerwhisky beherbergte, den man wohl weit und breit finden würde.

Er schritt über den Rosenholz-Fußboden zum Schrank, bis er plötzlich bemerkte, dass eine Diele nachgab und zu Boden stürzte. Er fluchte leise und besah sich dann den Schaden. Die Diele war zersplittert, doch was sich darunter befand, hätte er nicht erwartet. Ein verstaubtes in weinrotes Leder eingebundenes Buch. Er nahm das Buch vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck und wischte den Staub vom Einband. In goldenen Lettern stand das Wort „Diary" darauf. „Ein Tagebuch? Hier?", fragte er sich laut. Neugierig nahm er das Buch an sich. Wessen Tagebuch es auch immer war, er oder sie hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn er es sich durchlesen würde. Wahrscheinlich war der oder die Besitzerin schon lange tot und er hatte solche Langeweile, dass selbst dieses Tagebuch interessant sein könnten. Normalerweise würde er so etwas nie tun, doch die Einsamkeit forderte ihn geradezu heraus.

Sirius entzündete ein Feuer und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

In der linken Ecke auf der ersten Seite stand der Name geschrieben: Parvati Shrivastav. Allerdings keine Adresse nur das Alter, so vermutete Sirius, als er die Zahl „22" bemerkte.

Es wunderte ihn, er oder seine Familie hatten nie eine Shrivastav kennen gelernt, aber wenn man es genau überlegte, dieses Haus stand über Jahrzehnte leer und war noch nicht einmal sorgfältig verschlossen gewesen, als er und Dumbledore es besichtigt hatten. Es war gut möglich, dass jemand sein Tagebuch an diesen Ort versteckt hatte, weshalb auch immer.

Er begann den ersten Eintrag zu lesen:

_11. Juli 1993_

_Dear Unknown,_

vor wenigen Tagen entdeckte ich in einem Geschäft dieses Tagebuch. Völlig leer und ohne Seele, jedoch bereit jegliches Leid oder auch die Freude seines Besitzers zu empfangen. Papier ist ein sehr geduldiger Zuhörer und den habe ich dringend nötig.

Seit drei Tagen sitze ich nun beinahe ohne Schlaf neben dem Bett meiner todkranken Schwester Devi im St. Mungo´s, selbst jetzt, wo ich die erste Seite dieses Buches schreibe sitze ich neben ihr.

Devi hat das gefürchtete „Werwolffieber" bekommen. So etwas tritt manchmal auf, wenn Werwölfe einen in ihrer nicht verwandelten Form angreifen und beißen. Dieser Fall ist bisher noch nicht oft aufgetreten, zu selten angeblich um ihn zu untersuchen. In unserer Familie hatten wir ihn dreimal. Mary und Ann, meine jüngsten Schwestern, sind schon daran verendet. Nun ist es Devi die im Streben liegt.

Fünf Tage lag sie bereits im Fieberwahn, nun ist das Ende ihrer Kräfte eingetreten. Die Heiler hier machen einem nicht mehr viel Mut, sie sagen es, sei noch eine Sache von Stunden bis sie stirbt. Wenn sie geht sind von uns nur noch vier übrig, Onkel Ajay einmal nicht mitgezählt.

Wenn Mum und Dad das wüssten, würden sie jetzt mit mir hier sitzen und die Stunden zählen, denn mehr ist nicht mehr zu tun. Aber vermutlich sind sie auch schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. So genau weiß ich das leider nicht.

Meine Brüder und meine Schwester sind nicht gekommen. Sie müssen arbeiten. Sie haben seit Mary und Anns Tod überhaupt nur noch ihre Karriere im Kopf.

Sicher, ich habe auch Arbeit, aber meine Geschwister sind mir das Teuerste der Welt.

Wenigstens jetzt könnten sie sich doch mal von der Arbeit loseisen und wenigstens bei Devi sein, nur für eine Stunde, ist das zuviel verlangt?

Schon bei Marys und Anns Tod waren sie nicht gekommen. Damals konnte ich nicht bis zu ihrem Ende bleiben, weil ich auf Arbeit musste. Ein Fehler, den ich nicht noch einmal begehen werde. Mir hätte damals schon meine Familie wichtiger sein müssen, doch diese Erkenntnis kam zu spät und ich verfluche mich dafür immer noch.

Diesmal bleibe ich hier sitzen, bis zum Ende werde ich ihre Hände halten. Ich werde warten bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug und nicht einmal mein Chef könnte mich von hier wegbekommen, selbst wenn er mit einem Kündigungsschreiben vor mir stünde.

Man mag es nicht sehen, aber ich heule. Heule fast wie ein Schlosshund, aber ich mache es still, damit es Devi es nicht mitbekommt. Ich dürfte eigentlich nicht weinen, denn wenn jemand in der Gegenwart eines strebenden weint, muss die Seele des Verstorbenen auf ewig als Geist umherirren. Aber ich tue es trotzdem, denn ich glaube nicht an diesen Kinderkram. Geister kommen und gehen wie es ihr Belieben ist und Devi weiß wohin sie muss. Sie ist nicht so dumm und bleibt auf ewig ein Geist, sie wird den Schritt ins Jenseits gehen.

Devi war immer unsere Schlaue, sie hatte Arithmantik studiert, mein Onkel und ich haben sie praktisch allein unterstützt, finanziell und psychisch. Denn manchmal hatte Devi so viel Stress gehabt, dass sie fast aufgegeben hätte. Ihr Studium hat uns ehrlich gesagt selbst ein wenig überfordert finanziell, denn wir sind selbst nicht gerade reich.

Ich arbeite in der Rechtsabteilung des Ministeriums, genauer gesagt in der Strafverfolgung und Vollziehung. Onkel Ajay arbeitet in der Verwaltung der Aurorenzentrale.

Lakshman, der Älteste, ist Auror und leitet eine eigene Gruppe. Priya, die Zweitgeborene, ist Sekretärin des Zaubereiministers. Prasad arbeitet in der Ministeriumsabteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit. Danach komme ich, Devi hätte Lehrerin in Hogwarts werden sollen, sie hatte schon einen Dozentenplatz von Dumbledore angeboten bekommen. Mary und Ann , unsere Zwillinge, waren in einer international bekannten Quidditichmannchaft. Ich weiß nicht wie sich meine Schwestern Bisse von Werwölfen zuziehen konnten, obwohl sie nicht mehr mit ihnen in Berührung gekommen waren, seit wie vor nun fast dreizehn Jahren aus der Nockturngasse weggezogen sind.

Die Heiler haben vermutet es würde mit unseren Eltern zu tun haben, die beide Werwölfe gewesen waren, aber das ist Quatsch.

Bisher starb fast jeder der sich durch einen Biss eines nicht verwandelten Werwolfes mit dem Werwolfsfieber infizierte, allerdings ist nicht jeder Biss automatisch gefährdend.

Devi liegt ganz ruhig da als ob sie schlafen würde, doch ich sehe sie direkt vor mir und sehe eine Sterbende. Ihre Haut ist aschfahl, die Augen eingefallen und die Lippen sind ganz blass. Noch hebt sich ihre Brust, allerdings unregelmäßiger als bis vor einer Stunde.

Onkel Ajay ist draußen vor der Tür, er hat Angst hereinzukommen. Es ist dumm von ihm zu denken, ich wäre allein mit ihr besser dran, als mit ihm in diesem Raum zu sitzen. Sicherlich habe ich ihm schon tausend Mal gesagt er solle hereinkommen, aber er will nicht, er kann Devi nicht beim Sterben zusehen. Dabei waren wir doch immer ein so gutes Team, er devi und ich, besser als die anderen drei. Für uns hatte das Wort „Familie" noch eine Bedeutung. Doch all das wird in wenigen Minuten vorbei sein.

Ich schreibe hier ein Tagebuch während meine Schwester stirbt, mit jeder Sekunde mehr.

Ich sehe wieder zu Devi und merke nun bemerke ich dass sie kaum noch atmet, Die Brust hebt sich und senkt sich ein weiteres Mal, ich beende nun diesen Eintrag, denn ich spüre, dass es bald zu Ende ist und schreiben werde ich dann nicht mehr. Ich danke diesem Tagebuch für seine Begleitung in meiner schwersten Stunde und verspreche feierlich es weiterhin zu nutzen, damit zumindest ein Teil meines eigentlich erbärmlichen Lebens niederzuschreiben.

Wenn dieses Buch beendet ist, werde ich es verstecken und wer immer es findet wird entweder Zeuge dieses eines kleinen Teils Lebens oder verbrennt es aus Respekt vor einer Person, die er nicht kennt. Wenn es jemand findet so denkt er entweder ich sei völlig verrückt oder lässt sich mein Leben eine Lehre sein, wofür auch immer.

Parvati Shrivastav, 22.

Sirius sah von dem Buch auf. Er wusste nicht so recht was er über diesen Menschen, die Frau, denken sollte. Sie war alles andere als verrückt, eher verzweifelt. Er sah dass der Name „Shrivastav" schon sehr zittrig geschrieben war. Überhaupt war der ganze Eintrag sehr zittrig geschrieben.

Bisher hatte er nie glauben wollen, welche Formen das Leid noch annehmen konnte. Er dachte, er hätte schon viel erlebt, aber dieses Buch oder zumindest dieser Eintrag, war der Beweis für eine weitere Form des Leidens. Diese Frau wusste noch nicht einmal, ob die eigenen Eltern noch lebten, was auch immer mit ihnen passiert sein mochte, sie hatte nur ihren Onkel und eine Schwester gehabt und drei Geschwister, denen ihre Karriere wichtiger war als der Zusammenhalt ihrer Familie.

Seine Familie war ihm egal gewesen, er hatte eine bessere gefunden, doch diese junge Frau brauchte überhaupt eine Familie. Sicher sie hatte noch den Onkel, aber mehr wie es schien nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Freunde, das würde er in den späteren Einträgen noch herausfinden können.

Neugierig blätterte weiter. Der nächste Eintrag war einen Monat später geschrieben worden.


	2. Ein Foto

Autor: Lukka1801

Disclaimer: Außer der Familie Shrivatsatv und deren Freunden, deren Namen nicht in den Büchern von Joanne K. Rowling auftauchen, gehört alles J.K.R.

Inhalt: Sirius findet in seinem Kaminzimmer das Tagebuch der Parvati Shrivastav. Weil ihm langweilig ist, beginnt er es zu lesen und gerät jedoch immer tiefer in die Welt der jungen Frau, die verzweifelt nach ein bisschen Liebe inner- und außerhalb ihres verbliebenen Familienkreises. Außer ihrem Onkel ist niemand für sie da und der zieht sich mehr und mehr aus der Familie zurück.

Sirius würde ihr gern helfen, aber dies scheint ihm unmöglich. Doch manchmal geschehen Wunder.

25. August 1993

Dear Unknown,

als ich gerade eben meinen ersten Eintrag las, fiel mir auf wie einzelgängerisch ich mich selbst darstellte. Das stimmt nicht ganz, ich habe Freunde, nicht viele, aber dafür gute.

Ich kann gerade mal drei Leute zu meinen wirklichen Freunden zählen. Zum einen wäre da das Ehepaar Noir. Maggien und Dark Noir kenne ich schon seit meiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Sie haben mir bei allen Beerdigungen meiner Schwestern Halt gegeben. Dafür danke ich ihnen aus tiefstem Herzen. Devi und sie haben sich ebenfalls sehr gut verstanden.

Ich bin die Patin ihres Sohnes Damien, was mich mit ungeheurem Stolz erfüllt. Maggien und ich sind eigentlich sehr unterschiedlich, sie ist sehr laut, manchmal etwas vorwitzig und temperamentvoll. Ich möchte nicht sagen, dass ich immer ein Kind von Traurigkeit war, aber ich kann von mir sagen, dass ich auf jeden fall ruhiger bin, vielleicht sogar manchmal etwas sarkastisch, wie mir Dark einmal zuflüsterte. Sarkasmus ist eine Grundlage ohne die man in meiner Familie nicht sehr weit kommt. Unter meinen drei anderen Geschwistern herrscht momentan so etwas wie ein Kleinkrieg, jeder will erfolgreicher sein als der andere. Mittendrin stehe ich und da ist Sarkasmus bitternötig.

Allerdings findet das wiederum Serenus (Archimedes) Doyle so „sexy" an mir, wie er selbst zu mir sagte. Das hat mich echt geschockt.

Serenus Doyle ist so etwas wie unsere Streberleiche, in der Schule wusste er immer fast alles, bevor es im unterricht überhaupt behandelt wurde. Das weiß ich, obwohl er drei Jahre älter ist als ich, denn seine Klassenkameraden haben es sehr oft erzählt. Er war zwar Slytherin, aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Derzeit leitet er die Forschungsabteilung des Ministeriums, wo zum Beispiel neue Zauber entwickelt werden, oder Waffen für die Auroren.

Einmal hat er sogar zu mir gesagt, ich sein „eine erotische Frau und solle etwas daraus machen". Bitte???? Ich dachte wir seien Freunde, was sollen jetzt diese Bemerkungen. Wenigstens zum Lachen hat er mich damit gebracht, das ist mehr als ich von meinen Geschwistern erwarten kann. Die haben noch nicht einmal versucht nach der Beerdigung Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen, obwohl ich ihnen eine Eule geschickte habe um mich nach ihren befinden zu erkundigen, wenigstens einer aus unserer Familie sollte das tun, aber ich erhielt keine Antwort.

Was würden unsere Eltern dazu sagen, wenn sie hier wären, obwohl ich eher glaube das sie insgeheim der Grund dafür sind, wären sie damals nicht vom Ministerium in dieses Gewahrsamslager gebracht worden, hätten wir wenigstens eine halbwegs heile Familie. Doch was wir gerne hätten ist unwichtig, relevant ist, was wir haben und was wir daraus machen.

Parvati Shrivastav, 22.

Sirius merkte gar nicht wie jemand hinter ihn trat und ihm über die Schulter schaute, so vertieft war er.

„Man liest nicht in fremden Tagebüchern, Sirius Black", mahnte die belustigte Stimme eines Bill Weasley.

Sirius erschrak ein klein wenig, doch dann erwiderte er: „ Was ich in meinem Haus finde gehört auch mir". „ Sicher, aber wessen Tagebuch liest du da?", fragte Bill neugierig und lugte über seine Schulter. „ Parvati Shrivastav", las Bill laut. „Kennst du sie?" fragte Sirius. „Nein", antwortete Bill knapp. „Ich habe bisher noch nicht viel über diese Frau gelesen, aber sie erscheint mir sehr interessant. Sie schildert eine andere Form von Leid, aber auch von Glück. Das geht bei ihr beides Hand in Hand".

Sirius begriff es nicht, er konnte nicht begreifen, wie jemand mit solchen Verlusten noch glücklich sein konnte.

Bill seufzte: „Ich lasse dich lieber wieder weiter lesen". „Was ist?", fragte Sirius. „ Gar nichts", antwortete Bill knapp und verließ eilig den Raum.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich lieber dem nächsten Eintrag zu.

25. September 1993

Dear Unknown ,

ich verfluche diese dämliche Dolores Umbridge. Dieses dumme Weib wagt es doch tatsächlich mir dumm kommen zu müssen, weil meine Eltern Werwölfe sind. Wie kann man nur so rückschrittlich und rassistisch auf einmal sein?

Joseph Parker, ein Werwolf, soll jetzt nach Azkaban gebracht werden, weil er sich gegen die Handgreiflichkeiten eines Cecil Walters, kein Werwolf, dafür Rassist übelster Sorte, zur wehr setzt und ihm eine wunde am Oberarm beibrachte. Dieser hat Parker bei den Auroren angezeigt und nun sitzt der Ärmste in U-Haft.

Als ich zu meinem Kollegen Fawcett meinte, dass das Ministerium hier dem Täter und nicht dem Opfer Recht zuspreche, erwiderte diese Kröte Umbridge, die uns (zufällig?) zugehört hatte, ich wäre wohl kaum in der Lage eine objektive Meinung abzugeben, da ich selbst zur Hälfte Werwolfsblut in mir hätte.

Woher weiß diese Mischung aus Pitbull und Kröte, mit einem Gesicht das nur eine Mutter lieben kann , wenn überhaupt, wer ich bin? Eigentlich ist es mir auch wieder egal, woher sie dass weiß, ich schäme mich nicht für das was ich bin.

In meinem ganzen Leben jedoch habe ich mich selten so gedemütigt gefühlt. Weshalb kann ich nicht objektiv denken, nur weil ich Werwolfblut in mir habe, welches jedoch kaum zum Vorschein kommt.

Ich kann zwar für einen Menschen angeblich erstaunlich gut hören, sagte mir mal ein Arzt, aber es gibt keine Hinweise, dass ich einmal zum Werwolf werden könnte, es sei denn ich werde gebissen, aber sonst bin ich eher ungefährlich. Vielleicht ist mein Mundwerk manchmal etwas locker, aber ich bemühe mich immer keine bissigen Kommentare loszulassen, was meistens auch klappt. Nur diese Gedanken kann ich nicht bremsen und wenn mir solche Menschen wie Umbridge vor die Nase kommen, ist es schwer den Mund zu halten, denn wer Dolores Jane Umbridge zum Feind hat, verlässt das Ministerium nie ohne Heulkrämpfe. Momentan möchte ich mir das allerdings ersparen. Wie gesagt momentan, aber meine Zeit wird kommen. Komisch, ich glaube jemand hat das schon mal gesagt, ich weiß nur nicht wer.

Parvati Shrivastav, Tochter von Dev und Azzura Shrivastav, beide Werwölfe, 22.

Sirius schmunzelte, jeder Eintrag beherbergte eine andere Seite dieser jungen Person. Von Seite zu Seite merkte man wie sie sich aufbäumte, gegen den inneren Schmerz ankämpfte, ihn zwar nicht über Bord warf, aber versuchte aus dieser Schwäche das Beste zu machen, was möglich war. Er las weiter.

24. Oktober 1993

Dear Unknown,

seit langem betrat ich wieder den Boden von Hogwarts. Serenus hat mich mitgenommen, da er mit dem Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape angeblich eng befreundet ist. Severus Snape ist eng mit jemandem befreundet? Nun gut selbst Außenseiter brauchen Freunde.

Severus Snape privat anzutreffen war ehrlich gesagt nie eines von den Dingen, die ich unbedingt haben muss, aber Serenus meinte ich käme auf andere Gedanken und ich wollte mich damit für seine Bemühungen bedanken.

Die Räume von Severus Snape sind nicht wirklich Räume eher Verliese, was auch richtig ist denn sein unterricht und seine Wohnräume liegen beide in den Kerkern.

Vermutlich lässt sich dadurch auch seine wahrhaft ungesunde Hautfarbe erklären.

Seine Haare sind eine Ölquelle, ein Wunder dass sie nicht tropfen.

Dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass er ein nicht ganz so erschreckendes Bild abgeben würde, wenn er sich mal gründlich waschen und für ein paar Stunden an die frische Luft gehen würde.

Erstaunlich war für mich allerdings, dass er sich auch ganz normal mit Menschen unterhalten kann.

Mich begrüßte jedenfalls sehr entgegenkommend.

„Snape, dieser Schleimer", knurrte Sirius.

Allerdings glaube ich dass er nicht bei jedem so ist, er wollte Eindruck schinden, das merkte man.

Jedenfalls kommt er damit höchstens bei der naiven Damenwelt an, bei mir nicht. Ich bin aus der Nockturngasse, aufgewachsen in dem Viertel „Little Bombay". Aber das hat er wohl irgendwie auch bemerkt, jedenfalls, verzogen sich die beiden Männer irgendwann im Labor und ließen mich zurück.

Diese Zeit habe ich für meine Zwecke genutzt um wieder durch die Gänge zu wandern. Allerdings kam ich nicht umhin, von Minerva McGonnagall und Madame Sprout zu einem Butterbier in die „Der Besen zu werden. Eigentlich war es sehr schön, ich lernte meine ehemaligen Lehrer von einer gänzlich anderen Seite kennen.

Dann lernte ich ihn kennen, den neuen Lehrer von Hogwarts. Remus Lupin. Er war dünn, für sein Alter erstaunlich grau an den Schläfen und hatte irgendwie den Eindruck eines Wolfes im Schafspelz in mir erweckt, im positiven Sinn. Mann musste ihn nur ansehen um zu erkennen, dass hinter diesem gütigen, unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck

der Schalk wohnte. Allerdings schien er intelligent und irgendwie traurig. Als ob eine eiserne Fessel um sein Herz liegen würde. Es kann auch sein, dass ich mir da etwas einbildete, aber es war derselbe Ausdruck, wie ich ihn auf den Bildern von Sirius Black sah. Die Fesseln um sein Herz trugen den Namen der Trauer, ebenso wie bei Sirius Black.

Erst da wurde mir auch wieder klar, dass Remus Lupin mit Sirius Black einst eng befreundet war und dass deren beste Freunde James und Lily Potter vor ungefähr 12 Jahren von Sirius Black an Voldemort verraten worden sein sollen. Peter Pettigrew, ein weiter Freund, wurde einen Tag nach dem Verrat und Mord an dem jungen Ehepaar selbst von Black ermordet und mit ihm 12 weitere Muggel.

So lautet die offizielle Version, ob man dieser glaubt oder nicht ist eine andere Sache. Leider denken viele immer anderen hinterher. Was das Ministerium sagt ist schon richtig, so denken die meisten. Als ob sie keinen eigenen Kopf hätten.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich unter anderen Umständen und einer anderen Mentalität aufgewachsen bin. Wir waren schon immer sehr vorsichtig mit dem was das Ministerium sagte. Es sagte ja auch, dass es in Ordnung wäre Kinder und Eltern zu trennen, auf brutalste Weise wenn nötig. Man lässt uns noch heute im Dunkeln tappen, was mit unseren Eltern geschah, aber wir haben schon so oft im Ministerium gefragt und haben nie ein Ergebnis erzielen können.

Nun unterhielt sich Remus Lupin nun mit uns, er hatte mit gegenüber ein leichtes Misstrauen, glaube ich, vermutlich weil er ebenso dachte wie ich. Er achtete sehr auf seine Worte und es ist ehrlich gesagt nicht angenehm, wenn man hinten herum bemerkt, dass man beinahe schon gemieden wird, weil man aus dem Ministerium kommt. Das ist nicht bei allen so, zum Beispiel die Weasleys gelten zwar in höheren Schichten nicht als sehr angesehen, bei uns „Normalen" jedoch sind sie sehr beliebt, zum teil auch, weil sie so offenherzig sind. Allerdings ist das eben nicht bei allen so. Ihre Liebenswürdigkeit und Offenheit der Muggelwelt gegenüber, besonders ausgeprägt ist diese bei Arthur Weasley, machen sie leider auch zum Gespött vieler Leute.

Dennoch ist Remus Lupin bei mir in guter Erinnerung geblieben, nur ich wahrscheinlich nicht bei ihm. Das liegt wahrscheinlich an meiner verschlossenen Miene, die ich letzter zeit, laut meinen Freunden, häufig aufsetze. Allerdings war dieser Eindruck wahrlich nicht von mir gewollt. Vielleicht bin ich irgendwann entspannter, aber momentan ist das wohl eher nicht der Fall, noch muss ich mich daran gewöhnen, dass ich ohne Devi in dieser Welt bin und dass für sehr lange Zeit auch sein werde. Allerdings habe ich absolut nicht die Absicht, diese Zeit ohne jemanden an meiner Seite zu verbringen, dafür bin ich zu wenig Einzelgängerin. Ich war nie wirklich einzelgängerisch, wenn dies auch oft so schien. Ich brauche jemanden an meiner Seite, einer der Zeuge meines Lebens ist und dessen Zeugin seines Lebens ich wiederum sein kann.

Kitschig, oder?

Parvati Shrivastav, 22.

Kitschig für wahr, aber eigentlich ein verzweifelter ruf nach Liebe. So schien es ihm.

Remus hatte Parvati kennen gelernt. Er hatte sie erlebt ihr Auge in Auge gegenüber gestanden.

Sirius würde Remus nur zu gern auf sie ansprechen, doch eigentlich wollte er es niemandem sagen, dass er das Tagebuch einer fremden Frau las. Teilweise fragte er sich auch, warum sie ihr Tagebuch in diesem Hause versteckt hatte. Dieses und noch viele andere Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

Doch plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel, wurde er müde. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn dieses Buch über so viele Stunden hinweg beschäftigt hatte.

Um nicht gleich einzuschlafen, rappelte er sich auf, nahm jedoch dass Buch mit. Als er sich aufrichtete, fiel unerwartet ein Foto aus den Seiten.

Es zeigte eine Frau. Sie saß auf einer Fensterbank, man konnte draußen eine verschneite Winterlandschaft erkennen. E war ein Muggelfoto. Sie sah gerade in die Kamera, die Details ihres Gesichtes waren gut zu erkennen. Sie hatte helle Haut und aufregende dunkelblaue Augen, die Lippen strahlten in einer belebenden Farbe. Trotz der niedrigen Außentemperaturen trug sie ein kurzärmeliges weißes Hemd und einen blauen weißen Rock. Er schätzte ihre Größe auf 1,70m. Auf der Rückseite stand: Me, 1992. Falls ich irgendwann einmal vergessen sollte, wie ich aussehe oder falls jemand dieses Buch findet.

Sirius erinnerte sich nun seltsamerweise, dieses Gesicht irgendwo schon einmal gesehen zu haben, nicht in den Zeitungen, sondern persönlich. Konnte er sich auch nicht an ihren Namen erinnern, dieses Gesicht vergaß er nie. Langsam, aber allmählich erinnerte er sich. Es war noch gar nicht lange her und er war schon seit einem Jahr aus Azkaban heraus und auf der Flucht gewesen. Gedankenversunken verließ er das Kaminzimmer. Die Erinnerung kam wieder.

To be continued…


	3. Erinnerung an einen Herbst

„Engel"

Es war im Herbst des Jahres 1994, die Blätter hatten sich schon verfärbt und wurden vom Wind getragen.

In einem kleinen Cafe´ in Hogsmeade trank gerade eine junge Frau einen warmen Tee. Sirius war damals ebenfalls in Hogsmeade gewesen, natürlich in Hundegestalt.

Ihre Haare waren damals in einem eleganten Knoten im Nacken festgehalten worden, nur ein paar lockere Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht und ließen sie seriös, aber nicht zu streng wirken. Ebenso war ihre Kleidung gewählt. Ein kurzärmeliger orangefarbener Rollkragenpullover und ein langer leicht fallender Rock in einer bräunlichen Farbe passten sich der Jahreszeit an. Dazu hatte sie sehr dunkelbraune Stiefeletten mit nicht allzu hohen Absätzen an.

Sie stand auf legte das passende Geld auf den Tisch und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür kam ihr ein junger Mann entgegen. Seine Haare waren halblang, hellblond und seine grünen Augen blitzten als er sie erblickte. Doch sie lief an ihm vorbei, sah nur kurz zu ihm auf, ihre Wangen wurden leicht rot, doch sie ging weiter. Draußen pfiff ein scharfer Wind, er zerrte an ihrer Haaren. Sie merkte dies, überlegte kurz löste dann den Knoten und ließ die langen braunen Haare im Wind spielen. Sie warf einen letzten Blick zurück zum Cafe´, der junge Mann stand wie versteinert hinter dem Glas und sah sie, als hätte er einen Engel oder etwas anderes wunderschönes gesehen. Jedenfalls war es ein Bild für die Götter, obwohl dieser Moment nur wenige Sekunden andauerte, schien es für den jungen Mann eine Ewigkeit zu sein. Ebenso war auch Sirius das herz stehen geblieben, denn die blauen Augen der unbekannten schönen sahen nicht nur zu dem jungen Mann, sondern auch zu ihm, den Hund. Dann ging sie und Sirius und der junge Mann hatten sie nie wieder gesehen.

Sirius erwachte wieder in seinem Zimmer. Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, dennoch hatte sich die kleine Szenerie von damals wieder in seinem Kopf abgespielt. Innerlich musste er lächeln, wie konnte er nur diesen „Engel" vergessen haben?

Es war schon helllichter Morgen, durch den schmalen Spalt der schweren dunklen Vorhänge in seinem Zimmer fiel Sonnenlicht. Er richtete sich auf und griff nach dem Buch neben seinem Bett.

23. November 1993

Dear Unknown,

ich finde es ist Zeit, auch einmal die Umgebung in der ich wohne zu erwähnen, denn diese Umgebung prägt mich ungemein.

Das Dorf, in dem ich wohne, ist etwa eine Meile von Londons südlichem Stadtrand entfernt. Es ist nicht leicht zu finden, daher haben wir selten Besucher in unserem Dorf und wenn welche kommen, dann haben sie sich verfahren.

Es ist eine Lüge zu behaupten, Hogsmeade wäre das einzige Zaubererdorf in ganz England. Mein Dorf heißt „Little Wing". Es gibt 17 Häuser in unserem Dorf, allerdings sind die meisten davon Gemeinschaftshäuser, werden also von mehreren Familien bewohnt. Es gibt nur sieben Privathäuser, darunter eine Villa ganz am Ende des Dorfes.

Ich lebe in einem Gemeinschaftshaus ganz oben auf dem Dachboden, über mir ist noch der Speicher, aber da lebt nur einer: Boris. Boris ist der Hausghoul und wir hängen sehr an ihm. Was für andere Leute ein Hund, eine Katze oder eine Kröte als Haustier ist, das Boris für uns. Nur leider ist Boris ein russischer Ghoul und kann kein Wort Englisch, denn Ghoul können sehr wohl sprechen, auch wenn man es nicht glaubt. Nun denn im Laufe der Zeit haben wir Russisch gelernt zumindest ein bisschen.

In meinem Haus wohnen außer mir noch fünf weitere Personen.

Da hätten wir Edna Dutchman, die gute Seele unseres Hauses und mit ihren fast 160 Jahren hat sie uns schon manche Geschichten erzählt. Aus den zwei großen Muggelweltkriegen, aus den Kriegen davor, wie man damals gelebt hat, immer von dem typischen Satz begleitet: „ So etwas hätte es in meiner Jugend nicht gegeben". Aber das nehmen wir nicht so ernst. Nur über Voldemort muss sie uns nichts mehr erzählen, denn alle in unserem Haus haben diese Zeit noch miterlebt.

Nelly George zum Beispiel, eine 28- jährige Sopranistin, verlor ihren Vater, der Auror war. Er war bei einem Einsatz gestorben.

Henry George, ihr Mann und mindestens 10 Jahre älter als Nelly, war ebenfalls Sänger, ebenso wie Nelly in einer Oper. Er singt Bass und das ziemlich gut, denn wenn er seine Stimmbänder schult, springen oben bei mir die Tassen aus den Schränken. Er hatte damals wie viele andere Sänger nicht mehr auftreten können, da kein Mensch mehr Nerven für eine Oper hatte.

Francis Lloyd ist Komponist, meine Güte ich wohne in einem Musikerhaus. Er wanderte zu Voldemorts Zeiten aus, nach Italien. Ein netter älterer Herr, mit seinen 98 Jahren sehr rüstig und immer für einen kleinen spaß zu haben.

Und dann ist da noch Carley Donovan, die jüngste im Bunde. Sie ist erst neunzehn und wohnt erst seit kurzem in unserem Haus. Sie studiert Musik, wie gesagt in meinem Haus leben fast nur Musiker.

Ich höre gerne Musik, aber ich würde mich nie trauen zu singen, denn mit diesen Leuten kann ich nicht mithalten. Ich habe mal gesungen, aber das ist nicht mehr, ich bin nicht mehr frei, nur noch der Spielball einer Gesellschaft, die sich einbildet besser zu sein als die Gesellschaft der Muggel und dennoch die gleichen Fehler macht. Sie schürt Rassismus, Hass, Neid, zieht Mörder und Verbrecher in ihren Elendsvierteln groß und bestraft alle, die aus den von ihr festgelegten Regeln ausbrechen. Wann werden wir wieder frei sein? Erst wenn alles zugrunde gegangen ist? Wenn die Welt erneut in seiner Asche liegt? Haben wir dann noch die Kraft aufzustehen und einen Neuanfang zu beginnen, besser, gerechter? Werden wir dann aus unseren Fehlern lernen oder verfallen wir in alte Gewohnheiten und beginnen wieder dieselben Fehler? Gibt es noch Hoffnung für uns? Wenn ja, wann, wie und wo? Werden Menschen in Zukunft nicht mehr allein sein müssen, hat jeder Mensch seinen Partner, egal ob Werwolf, Riese, Vampir oder Muggel? Habe ich noch eine Chance auf Liebe oder habe ich schon verspielt? Wer kann jemanden wie mich lieben, mit all meinen Fehlern? Man sagt, wer liebt erhält eine unsterbliche Seele. Wann werde ich unsterblich, wer nimmt meine Liebe an und gibt mir die seine? So viele Fragen und niemand kann sie mir beantworten, aber irgendwo da draußen gibt es jemanden der es kann, das weiß ich.

Parvati Shrivastav, 22

To be continued…


	4. Die erschreckende Wahrheit

Zauberhafte Nächte

Autor: Lukka1801

Disclaimer: Außer der Familie Shrivatsatv und deren Freunden, deren Namen nicht in den Büchern von Joanne K. Rowling auftauchen, gehört alles J.K.R.

Inhalt: Sirius findet in seinem Kaminzimmer das Tagebuch der Parvati Shrivastav. Weil ihm langweilig ist, beginnt er es zu lesen und gerät jedoch immer tiefer in die Welt der jungen Frau, die verzweifelt nach ein bisschen Liebe inner- und außerhalb ihres verbliebenen Familienkreises. Außer ihrem Onkel ist niemand für sie da und der zieht sich mehr und mehr aus der Familie zurück.

Sirius würde ihr gern helfen, aber dies scheint ihm unmöglich. Doch manchmal geschehen Wunder.

Die erschreckende Wahrheit

Drei Wochen später

18. Januar 1994

Dear Unknown,

es ist fragwürdig, wie ich mir überhaupt noch in die Augen sehen kann. Ich sehe wie alles an mir vorbeirauscht und ich lasse es zu.

Hätte ich auch nur einen Funken Mut in meiner Seele, ich würde ihn aufwenden und mich selbst aber auch einige andere Dinge um mich herum verändern.

Ich wünschte ich könnte stopp sagen, wenn wieder jemand vorschnell verurteilt wird sei es sein Charakter oder seine Tat, beides ist manchmal so eng verwoben , manchmal aber auch so gegensätzlich, dass es beinahe widernatürlich erscheint.

Man merkt ich spreche von meinem Job. Tagein, tagaus begegne ich vielen Leuten, manche verstört und verrückt, andere einfach missverstanden. Es sind zu viele Beispiele um sie hier aufzuzählen, aber ich will mindestens einen Versuch starten.

In unserer Gesellschaft wird nicht ,mehr in das innere eines Menschen geschaut, es reicht die Oberfläche einer Person, um diese zu be- oder auch verurteilen.

Das gemeine ist, man weiß nicht immer wie man nach außen hin wirkt, man kann es sich nur denken. Das beste ist es, sich zu verstecken wie eine graue Maus und nur hin und wieder aufzutauchen, wenn es nötig ist. Nur manchmal gelingt dieses Versteckspiel vor der Welt nicht ganz, du äußerst dich zu einem Thema, erwachst für deinen Chef zum Leben, der dachte du seiest ein Schatten. Ich war immer ein Schatten, ich bin es immer noch. Nur manchmal wird aus meinem Schatten wieder jenes Kind, das diese Unterdrückung nie geduldet hätte. Dieses Kind und ich sind noch so sehr miteinander verbunden und wir schließen uns ein in jene Person, die da draußen im Ministerium ihren Job macht und alles tut, was die anderen sehen wollen.

Und vielleicht kommt irgendwann jemand, der mich bei der hand nimmt und mich ermutigt zu sagen was ich denke. Offen und ehrlich, mit dem Mut zu diesen Worten zu stehen.

Ich erinnere mich nur an einen Moment, an dem ich wirklich ich war, damals redete ich über die Ungerechtigkeit der Verurteilung eines Werwolfes. Da stand ich zu mir und meinen Worten, ich war mir meiner Worte bewusst und musste auch mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Dolores Umbridge hat mich auf dem Kieker, seit sie hörte wie meine Einstellung zu Werwölfen war. Seither werde ich ein weniger skeptischer betrachtet.

Es macht mir nichts aus, sie sollen ruhig sehen, wer ich bin und dass ich lebe.

Parvati Shrivastav, 22.

28. Dezember 1995

Ministerium

Rechtsabteilung

„Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. O, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh". Die vergnügte Frauenstimme klang durch die kalten verlassenen Flure.

Eigentlich war schon längst Feierabend und nur noch sehr wenige Angestellte trieben sich derzeit herum.

Die Rechtsabteilung befand sich im zweiten Geschoss des Ministeriums. Nur in zwei der kleinen Büros brannte noch Licht, dann löschte jemand eines der lichter und verließ sein Büro pfeifend, die Weihnachtsmelodie auf den Lippen. Sie wanderte zu dem Büro in dem noch Licht brannte und wünschte der alten Dame, die mühselig noch einige, das sie schon sehr müde war, einige letzte Zeilen zu Papier.

„Dotty, ich muss die Akten in das Archiv bringen, hast du noch irgendwelche Akten bei dir?", fragte Parvati Shrivastav die ältere Dame.

„Nein, hab ich nicht", antwortete Dotty abwesend und arbeitete fieberhaft weiter.

„Okay", meinte Parvati und trat den Weg zum Aufzug an. Sie pfiff weiter munter „Jingle Bells" und hörte damit nicht auf bis sie das Untergeschoss erreichte. Ruckartig kam der Aufzug im neunten Stockwerk, der Mysteriumsabteilung, zum stehen. Von hier aus musste sie zu fuß weiter und bis zur engen Treppe am anderen Ende des Flures entlanglaufen um in den letzten Stock zu kommen.

Sie mochte die Mysteriumsabteilung nicht sonderlich, denn sie war unheimlich und kühl. Die grauen Wände waren ungeschmückt und bedrückend. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Lumos". Schnurstracks lief sie den Gang entlang und rannte beinahe die Treppe herunter. Hastig sortierte sie die Akten ein, schulterte ihren Rucksack, denn sie gleich mitgenommen hatte, um nicht noch einmal ins Büro zu müssen.

Als sie wieder nach oben in den neunten Stock lief, hörte sie plötzlich wie der Aufzug nach oben fuhr. Nun musste sie wohl die Treppen nehmen um wieder nach oben zu kommen. Sie zog sich ihren alten braunen Ledermantel über, die ihr nur bis zu den Knien reichte. Innen war er jedoch wunderbar warm, da er eine Fütterung aus Lammfell besaß.

Eilig stieg sie die erste Treppe hinauf, als sie hörte wie hinter ihr eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde, obwohl sie doch niemandem im Gang begegnet war.

Sie wollte schon weiterlaufen. „Feiglinge leben länger", versuchte sie leise ihr Tun zu rechtfertigen, aber sie wollte wissen, wer sich noch zu solch später Stunde höchstwahrscheinlich unerlaubt in der Mysteriumsabteilung herumtrieb.

Also ging sie wieder hinunter und sah den hinunter und wieder hinauf.

Da stand plötzlich jemand hinter ihr.

„Was soll das werden? Schlafwandeln Sie junge Frau oder treibt Sie die Neugier?", fragte eine tiefe leicht belustigte Stimme. Sie sah über ihre Schulter und erblickte einen dunkelhäutigen Mann mit Glatze und einem goldenen Ohrring. Er versuchte belustigt zu schauen. Doch der Ernst in seinem Blick war zu offensichtlich.

„Es tut mit Leid Sir", meinte sie plötzlich und rannte die Treppen hinauf. Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. „Was haben Sie gesehen?", fragte Kingsley scharf. „Einen Umriss. Als ob jemand einen Tarnumhang tragen würde. Ich habe Umrisse gesehen. Lassen sie uns bitte schnell weggehen. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei", meinte sie ein wenig ängstlich. „ich auch nicht. Ich sehe es nämlich auch. Vor uns", flüsterte er leise, nur sie hörte es. „Gehen Sie!", flüsterte er und sie wandte sich so unauffällig zum Gehen wie nur möglich. Sie wusste, dass sie so tun musste als hätte sie gar nichts gesehen, was ihr sehr schwer fiel. Dann rauschte etwas an ihr vorbei, der fast unkenntliche Umriss war verschwunden, aber hinter ihnen musste ein zweiter sein, denn sie hatte zwei solcher Umrisse gesehen. Sie schluckte schwer. Dennoch spielte sie ihre Rolle weiter. Dann huschte auch der zweite Schatten an ihr vorbei. Sie atmete leise auf.

Was war das?

„Sie sind weg", sagte Kingsley. Sie nickte und ging weiter. Doch vor ihr auf der obersten Treppenstufe stand einer der „Schatten". Der Fremde Mann trat nun hinter Parvati und flüsterte leise: „ Ich bin Kingsley Shaklebolt, Auror. Verhalten Sie sich ruhig!", flüsterte er ihr zu. Dann verschwand der Schatten. „Weg", atmete sie erleichtert auf. „Glück gehabt", atmete Kingsley erleichtert auf. „Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte sie. „Das würden Sie mir nicht glauben", antwortete Kingsley. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Einen Versuch ist es wert". „ Es waren Todesser, vermute ich ganz stark zumindest", antwortete Kingsley. Sie sah ihn schweigend an. „Sie meinen, dieser komische Clan mit der Schlangenfresse an der Spitze, der schon mal versuchte die Herrschaft über uns zu erlangen und uns das Fürchten zu lehren?", fragte sie. Dann schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und wurde leicht rot. Ihr eigentlich weniger lockeres Mundwerk hatten sich wieder den Weg zur Außenwelt gebahnt.

„Genau die", antwortete Kingsley. „ ich wusste, dass…" „ Oh nein. Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so. Nur manchmal, da kommt eine Parvati zum Vorschein, die mir selbst weniger sympathisch ist. Ich meine, ich bin nicht schizophren oder so. ich glaube das irgendwie, weil…ach ich habe es irgendwie gespürt. Ich habe es schon damals gespürt. Ich wusste irgendwie immer, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Es war zu…einfach. Unspektakulär eben. Ich meine so ein Monster lässt sich doch nicht von so einem kleinen einfach beseitigen. Oder?

Und Fudge versucht viel zu krampfhaft, das alles zu vertuschen, was dieser Junge sagt. Da muss doch etwas dahinter stecken", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen. Kingsley hört ihr genau zu.

„Sie haben es als Kind geahnt?", fragte er ungläubig. „Irgendwie schon. Aber es kann sein, dass ich nicht wollte, dass es so einfach ging. Meine Eltern wurden wenige Tage vorher in ein Gewahrsamslager gebracht, in der wahrscheinlich irrwitzigen Annahme, dass sie als Werwölfe zu Voldemort überlaufen konnten. Ich sah Voldemort als Rechtfertigung dafür an, dass sie mir weggenommen wurden. Ich habe als zumindest nicht sinnlose Maßnahme empfunden, allerdings als große Ungerechtigkeit ihnen und uns gegenüber. Aber als Voldemort weg war, sah ich keine Notwendigkeit, uns weiterhin unsere Eltern vorzuenthalten. Der Grund war nicht mehr da. Und dann habe ich nur noch gehasst, ich wollte meine Eltern zurück, aber sie kamen nicht. Nacht für Nacht lag ich wach und wartete und nach zwei Wochen, da schlief ich ein und wachte mit noch mehr Hass auf. Ich wünschte diese verdammte Bande, die uns die Eltern nahm, zur Hölle. Ich habe Leute wie Sie es sind zur Hölle gewünscht und das tue ich noch heute, denn sie haben mir meine geliebte Mama und meinen Papa nie zurückgebracht.

Jetzt erzählen Sie mir, dass wir da eben Todesser gesehen haben und mir ist egal was sie hier suchten, aber wenn sie da sind dann ist auch er wider da und es geht alles von vorne los. Das Chaos bricht aus und die Andersartigen werden wieder diskriminiert, verspottet, verdächtigt und weggesperrt. Und dann gibt es noch mehr Kinder wie mich und meine Geschwister. Die Nockturngasse wird wieder gefüllt sein von den Schreien der Kinder, denen man die Eltern nimmt. Das Wehklagen wird immer lauter, aber es wird wieder keiner zuhören", schluchzte sie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie war schon vor einer Minute in die Knie gegangen. Alles kam wieder. Sie wusste nicht warum sie diesem Auror glaubt, der anders war, aus irgendeinem Grund, aber sie wusste es war richtig.

Kingsley hielt sie und dachte nach. Er dachte über diese Worte nach, die echtem Schmerz entsprangen und ihn etwas schockierten. Sie konnte eine andere Geschichte erzählen. Eine andere Geschichte über Voldemorts Zeit. Eine Geschichte die jene war, die sie alle gemeinsam erlebt hatten. Eine ganz eigene Perspektive von Schmerz, die sie aber alle zusammenhielt und sie bestrebte gegen das drohende Leid anzukämpfen.

„Je grausamer Voldemort wieder werden wird umso grausamer wird sich das Ministerium gegen Volk und Feind wenden, ohne den Unterschied zu erkennen, wer denn nun der wahre Feind ist", wisperte sie leise mit niedergeschlagener Stimme.

To be continued…


	5. Zum knurrenden Werwolf

„Zum knurrenden Werwolf"

Disclaimer: Ja wem gehören Potter&Co wohl? Mir leider nicht. . Dafür aber alles was nicht ihr gehört und das ist ja wohl Parvati Shrivastav. Die Namensähnlichkeit mit Parvati Patil ist nicht beabsíchtigt, aber ich fand den Namen so schön.

25. Februar 1994

Dear Unknown,

es ist lange her, dass ich jemanden begegnet bin, den ich noch aus meiner Kindheit in der Nockturngasse kenne. Noch dazu jemanden der einst mein bester Freund gewesen war, den ich jedoch nie wieder gesehen habe. Es ist nun mittlerweile gut dreizehn Jahre her, dass ich ihn, Droughnan Belial nicht mehr gesehen habe. Onkel Ajay hatte uns damals so schnell aus unserer gewohnten Umgebung geholt, dass wir kaum Zeit gehabt hatten uns richtig zu verabschieden. Er ist nie ganz aus meinem Kopf verschwunden, doch ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich ihn nicht ab und zu vergessen habe, ich bin eben kein sehr guter Freund, glaube ich.

Dennoch hat ein Blick ausgereicht und ich war wieder die 8-jährige Parvati, zumindest in meiner Erinnerung. Wir haben wieder miteinander gespielt, sind durch die Gassen gerannt und hätten nie daran gedacht, dass wir uns jemals trennen müssten.

Doch nun sehen wir uns erst als erwachsene Menschen wieder. Ich erkannte ihn, er war schon immer unverwechselbar gewesen. Selbst wenn er nur mit dem Rücken zu mir stand, ich konnte ihn mir gut vorstellen. Seine Haare waren von klein auf schon weiß-silbrig gewesen. Und seine Augen waren immer grau gewesen. Ich hatte mich gefragt, wo er all die Jahre gewesen war.

Wahrscheinlich habe ich gestarrt, jedenfalls sah er zu mir herüber und drehte sich zu mir. Er war es gewesen, ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht was auch möglich gewesen wäre ich es jedoch nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen, mich so zu irren. Hände und Füße waren in Ketten gelegt. Warum? Er sah mich an, erkannte mich jedoch nicht, da wurde er auch schon von einem Auroren abgeführt und zu den Gerichtssälen im 10. Stock gebracht. Dort sind nicht nur die Gerichtssäle untergebracht, auch das Archiv der Rechtsabteilung befindet sich dort. Unter dem Vorwand einige Unterlagen holen zu müssen bin ich ihnen gefolgt.

Doch ich konnte ihnen nicht so schnell folgen, ein Kollege rief mich zu sich. Droughnan hatte gerade erst den Aufzug betreten und mich dann erst bewusst angesehen und wahrscheinlich auch erkannt. Ich werde nie diesen Gesichtsausdruck vergessen. Kein Hass, nicht einmal Vorwurf konnte ich in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Von einem Auroren der mich beobachtet hatte erfuhr ich nach Feierabend, weshalb er in Ketten gewesen war. Er war in der Nockturngasse an einem Aufstand der Werwölfe gegen einige Auroren, die die Nockturngasse inspizieren sollten, beteiligt gewesen, dabei waren die Auroren schwer verletzt worden, ein Auror hatte jedoch einen Hilferuf zur Zentrale mithilfe seines Zauberstabes schicken können und so wurden der Anführer namens Damian Belial, sein Bruder, und einige andere Werwölfe verhaftete worden. Damian erwartete sogar die Todesstrafe, weil er zwei Auroren so massiv verletzt hatte, dass diese im Hospital gestorben waren.

Ich hoffte inständig dass Droughnan nicht dasselbe erwartete. Sein Urteil kam dem Todesstoß schon recht nahe. Zwei Jahre Azkaban. Azkaban war die Hölle, das hatten mir einige der wenigen Überlebenden erzählt. Es kamen nicht viele von dort zurück. Du erhältst von deinen Verwandten oder Freunden nur einmal Besuch und zwar dann, wenn du stirbst erzählte man mir. Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, es gab einige sehr wenige, die ihre Freunde, Ehemänner oder –frauen, Kinder, wenn auch schon erwachsen, trotz ihrer Angst besuchten. Doch es war so selten, dass man wirklich erst besucht wurde wenn es mit einem zu Ende ging. Und selbst dann konnte man nicht erwarten, dass jemand kam. Azkaban war der Tod in Gestalt eines Gefängnisses.

Ich weiß nicht ob ich noch einmal die Gelegenheit haben werde Droughnan lebendig zu sehen. Ich werde ihn in Azkaban besuchen, ohne Angst vor den Schrecken. Aber ich werde erst Abschied von ihm nehmen wenn es so weit ist, hoffen wir, dass es niemals soweit kommt.

Selbst wenn er es übersteht, er wird nicht mehr der sein, der er mal war. Er hat sich sicherlich sehr verändert in den 13 Jahren, doch wenn er als freier Mann wieder zu uns kommt wird er uns noch fremder sein denn je. Aber diesmal werde ich bei ihm bleiben und es ist mir egal, was die Leute sagen. Ich habe meinen Freund einmal im Stich gelassen, das wird mir nicht noch einmal passieren.

Parvati Shrivastav, 22.

Es war kurz und knapp, aber es erzählte genug. Und sie hatte Recht, das wusste Sirius. Wenn dieser arme Teufel Namen Droughnan noch lebte hatte er nur noch knapp ein paar Monate abzusitzen. Es war schon Dezember 1995. Wenn alles gut lief war er bald wieder frei, aber er würde Azkaban niemals als Droughnan Belial verlassen, niemand ging nach Azkaban und kam als derjenige zurück, der er früher war. Azkaban veränderte, machte labil, ließ gestandene Männer und noch so starke Frauen zusammenbrechen. Das er, Sirius Black, nicht verrückt geworden war, grenzte beinahe an ein Wunder. Sicher er hatte einen Leitfaden gehabt, der ihn davon abhielt in dieselbe Leere abzurutschen wie all die anderen um ihn herum. Die Rache an Peter Pettigrew und der Gedanke an Harry, der irgendwo da draußen gewesen war und die Wahrheit über den sinnlosen Tod seiner Eltern erfahren musste. Und nur er, Sirius Black, konnte das tun und er hatte es geschafft.

Vielleicht war Droughnan Belial auch schon tot, er wäre nicht der erste gewesen und auch nicht der letzte. Niemand wusste wie viele namenlose Gräber Azkaban unter seiner verfluchten Erde hatte und es würde niemand erfahren.

„Zum knurrenden Werwolf"

Parvati Shrivastav saß an einem Tisch in der dunkelsten Nische des Pubs, die nur von einer kleinen Kerze auf dem Tisch erhellt wurde. Vor ihr saßen Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagall und Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Noch vor weniger als 24 Stunden war sie völlig aufgelöst, beinahe hysterisch gewesen, nun war sie wieder gefasster.

Minerva sah sie aufmerksam an, sie hatte sie schon einige Male gesehen seit sie aus der Schule weg war, stets in Begleitung Serenus Doyles. Die junge Frau sah die drei Personen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und zurückgelehntem Oberkörper an. Sie kannte zwei dieser Personen noch aus ihrer Schulzeit, den Dritten im Bunde nicht. Sie wollte die ganze Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, das war jedoch nicht möglich, meinte Albus Dumbledore. Sie wüsste zu viel.

„Ich lass mich von Ihnen verhexen", sagte Parvati leicht drohend. „Wer hat etwas davon gesagt?", fragte Kingsley. „ Ich weiß, dass sie es in Erwägung ziehen. Aber ich sage: „Nein".

Ich kann schon dicht halten, darin hab ich doch seit über 15 Jahren genug Übung", erwiderte sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang Bitterkeit mit. „Was haben Sie verschwiegen?", fragte Minerva interessiert. „Würde ich es Ihnen sagen, wenn ich es nicht einmal einem Tagebuch anvertrauen würde?". „Sicher nicht. Aber selbst wenn sie dicht halten können, dann sind sie immer noch in großer Gefahr. Die Todesser haben Sie gesehen und werden Ihr Gesicht nicht mehr so schnell vergessen", meinte Albus und hoffte sie zu überzeugen. „Sie sind auf einmal witzig Professor Dumbledore, ich weiß nicht warum. Wissen sie, selbst wenn sie mein Gesicht kennen würden, sie haben es vergessen, sobald sie das Ministerium verlassen haben. Es gibt keinen Menschen der sich um mich schert. Das tun nicht mal meine Geschwister, die sehen nur ihre Arbeit. Mein Onkel Ajay ist zurück nach Indien um sich da ihm Alkohol und Selbstmitleid zu ersäufen. Das ich ihn brauche war ihm egal. Meine besten freunde sind mit ihrem Sohn nach Kuba gezogen um dort ein neues leben anzufangen oder was weiß ich. Ich meine es kann Ihnen egal sein, es sind im Prinzip „nur" meine Freunde, von denen erwarte ich nicht, das sie wegen mir ihre Lebensträume über den Haufen schmeißen, ich würde es noch nicht einmal von mir selbst erwarten. Ich habe ihnen geholfen beim Umzug und beim Suchen eines Hauses, eines neuen Job, also einem neuen leben, ich bin selber daran Schuld, wenn ich es bedauern würde, aber ich freue mich für sie Serenus Doyle sieht nur die Arbeit und zwischendurch mal seine Umwelt. Der Rest meiner Familie, der sich um mich geschert hätte, liegt unter der Erde. Und jetzt sagen sie mir, gibt es noch jemanden der sich um mein Leben schert. Ach ich vergaß, es gibt da vielleicht einen, aber der sitzt in Azkaban, bis der da raus kommt werden noch viele Jahre vergehen, weil er bestimmt nicht nach Ablauf seiner Haft wieder aus dem Gefängnis holen werden, erst wenn sie mal genau auf eine Liste sehen und bemerken „Ups, da war ja noch jemand". Und dann hat er selbst mich vergessen, also ist da doch niemand. Ich habe bis vor ein paar Jahren noch gehofft, das Leben würde sich zum Guten für mich wenden, habe sogar ein Tagebuch angelegt, mein Gott war ich naiv. Dieses Tagebuch ist nichtig", erklärte sie mit vor Wut und Bitterkeit bebender Stimme.

„Sie irren. Sie würden vermisst werden, denn ich glaube nichts ist schlimmer als eine Lücke im Leben und die wären sie bestimmt für einige Leute wenn sie weg wären, sie wissen es nur noch nicht. Sie haben einen Platz in den herzen vieler Menschen und werden noch in vielen ihren Platz einnehmen. Sie sind wichtig für uns und ihre freunde und deshalb müssen Sie leben", erwiderte Albus ruhig. Parvati biss ihre Zähne zusammen und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Sie antwortete nichts darauf, starrte nur stumm an Kingsley vorbei. „Ok, Sie haben gewonnen. Erzählen Sie mir was genau Sie vorhaben", seufzte sie resigniert.

„Wir wollen nur das Beste für Sie, Miss Shrivastav", meinte Minerva McGonnagall ermahnend. „Für mich bedeutet es das ich ein ganzes Stück Unabhängigkeit wieder verliere. Ich habe versucht mich von allem abzukapseln, nicht zu abhängig von meiner Umgebung und Arbeit zu sein, nur eben so abhängig wie es nötig ist", erwiderte Parvati. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie so als meine Schülerin kennen gelernt zu haben". Minerva schien enttäuscht. „Damals war ich jung, naiv, abhängig und kam noch nicht einmal mit mir selbst klar. Das hat nur niemand bemerkt und es war auch jedem egal, denn zwischen all den anderen Menschenleben und traurigen Seelen in diesem Internat war ich nebensächlich. Es gab die Kinder, die Waisen durch Voldemort und seine Todesser geworden waren und in Pflegefamilien aufwachsen mussten und vom Schicksal gezeichnet worden waren. Ich hatte es für alle anderen ja gut. Jeder wusste das meine Eltern vom Ministerium abgeführt worden waren und wohin auch immer verfrachtet wurden und man glaubte es sei zurecht, denn sie waren Werwölfe und es war unsere Schuld das wir geboren waren und ihre Schuld das sie uns gezeugt hatten, schlichtweg, es war für jeden Menschen berechtigt. Niemand hat je den Menschen in einem Werwolf gesehen, nur den Werwolf in einem Menschen, verstehen Sie was ich meine? Ich wuchs bei meinem Onkel, einem Nicht-Werwolf, wie man ihn nannte, auf, mit meinen sechs anderen Geschwistern. Und nun muss ich Ihnen danken, dass sie sich jetzt um mich Sorgen machen, jetzt wo eigentlich alles zu spät ist. Sie haben mich als Schulmädchen in Gryffindoruniform kennen gelernt. Tut mir leid, aber dieses Mädchen gibt es nicht mehr und sie kommt nicht mehr zurück. Ich kann Ihr Angebot nun doch nicht mehr annehmen, vergessen Sie alles was hier gesagt wurde und leben Sie weiter bis hierher. Sollten Sie eines Tages an meinem Grab stehen, weil ich von diesen Leuten umgebracht worden bin, dann machen Sie sich um Himmels Willen keine Vorwürfe, denn es ist allein meine Entscheidung", erwiderte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme, stand auf und verließ den Pub.

Der wirt kam zu den dreien und sah sie missmutig an, neben ihn trat eine schlanke Frau fortgeschritteneren Alters, die aussah als sei sie mit ihrem purpurroten Korsett, dem knappen bisschen Reifrock und sehr gefährlich aussehenden Stiefeln mit spitzem hohen Absätzen einem Westernfilm entsprungen. Kokett setzt sie sich auf Kingsleys Schoß . „Sie nehmen die Kleine doch nicht ernst oder? Wissen Sie das Mädel mag zwar manchmal etwas emotional überdreht sein und so, aber sie ist schwer in Ordnung. Ich kenne sie seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war. Ihr Onkel ist ein Freund von mir. Wenn Sie sie also dort draußen allein lassen und sie sterben sollte, dann haben Sie uns auf dem Hals. Und Serenus Doyle würden Sie etwas sehr schlimmes damit antun, der Junge liebt sie nämlich schon seit Jahren und Droughnan Belial, der in Azkaban sitzt, ist seit seiner Kindheit in die Kleine verschossen. Auf ihre eigene süße Art hat sie schon jedem hier den Kopf verdreht und das ganz unbewusst, versteht sich. Wäre doch ein Wunder wenn Sie niemals einen findet, der sie erobern könnte und wir alle warten schon seit Jahren darauf. Manche hier haben schon Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, sie könne sich Hals über Kopf in Sirius Black verlieben, aber das waren Irre, das erklärt ja wohl alles, oder?". Sie sah in die Runde, als könne es keinen Zweifel daran geben. „Ja, das ist eindeutig. Und wir haben nicht vor das zuzulassen. Ihr wird geholfen, Sie haben mein Wort als Gentleman", versprach Albus. „ Na da bin ich aber beruhigt. Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, wir sind immer für Sie da. Hat sie gerade erzählt sie sei unabhängig? Das stimmt nicht, zumindest nicht ganz. Keiner weiß es, aber sie könnte nicht ohne Werwölfe leben. Werwölfe haben sie geboren, aufgezogen und ihr ein gutes Herz mit gegeben, sie gehört hierher und das weiß sie. Sie darf sich nur nicht allzu oft mit uns blicken lassen. Aber sie steht zu uns, nimmt uns in Schutz. Ich schätze das ist mein Einfluss. Ich bin keine Werwölfin, aber ich gehöre irgendwie dazu.

Ach ich quassele zuviel aus dem Nähkästchen, nun ja. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass diese Geschichte ein Happy End hat. Retten Sie sie vor diesen Ungeheuern und vor ihrer eigenen Torheit, unabhängig zu sein. Sie darf abhängig sein. Es ist nicht falsch, Abhängigkeit kann durchaus positiv sein, wenn man weiß wo man aufhören muss". „Carlotta!", hallte plötzlich Parvatis Stimme durch den Raum. Fassungslos sah die junge Frau Carlotta an. „Ich habe nur erzählt, was ich meine und denke. Und du solltest, das Angebot annehmen", erwiderte die resolute Dame. „Das hatte ich auch vor. Sie sollten nämlich wissen, jetzt da Sie ja schon so viel von mir Wissen, das ich manchmal voreilige Entscheidungen treffe". „Na endlich wird das Mädchen vernünftig", brummte der Wirt und kümmerte sich weiter um die anderen Gäste.

„Es freut mich das zu hören", lächelte Albus zufrieden. Parvati verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie finden sich morgen in dieser Adresse ein. Aber erst morgen aufmachen. Fahren Sie zum Grimmauldplatz, sie wissen ja wo das ist", sagte Albus. Und reichte ihr einen Brief und die drei erhoben sich und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen, bevor sie die Türschwelle überschritten fragte Parvati: „Sie wussten, dass ich zurückkommen würde, nicht wahr?". „Albus drehte sich um und sagte mit einem viel sagenden Blick: „Ich ahne mehr und Sie haben mich nicht enttäuscht". Parvati lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend und es war eines der schönsten Lächeln, die Albus je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. dann verließ der den Pub und machte sich mit den anderen auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts.


	6. Auseinandersetzung

Auseinandersetzung

Auseinandersetzung

_14. April 1994_

_Dear Unknown,_

_Jede Untätigkeit wiegt schwer, aber das Handeln ist keineswegs leichter. Ein kurzer Satz und er reicht aus um alles auf den Punkt zu bringen was ich all die Jahre fühlte und dachte, es bringt viele Stationen meines Lebens auf den Punkt. Die Entscheidung, ob wir handeln oder nicht, kann den ganzen Verlauf unseres Lebens verändern. _

Parvati Shrivastav, 22.

Parvati stand vor ihr unbekannten Leuten und sie starrten sie an. Sie war im Grimmauldplatz, sie war tatsächlich hingegangen. Warum? Tief in ihr war da ein Gefühl und eine Pflicht, die beiden für ihr Kommen verantwortlich gewesen waren. Die Pflicht ihres Versprechens, das sie gegeben hatte, und das Gefühl, endlich dieses Tagebuch, das sie hier versteckt hatte, an sich zu nehmen und zu verschwinden. Sie hatte Angst, es könnte entdeckt werden.

Die Tatsache das Sirius Black hier war hatte sie überrascht, aber sie hatte sich kaum etwas anmerken lassen. Als er sich ihr persönlich vorgestellt hatte, verspürte sie nicht die Angst, die sie bei all den Geschichten um ihn eigentlich haben müsste. Seine Augen mochten wohl einmal glasig von der Abgestumpftheit, die in Azkaban zweifellos herrschte, doch dort waren schon wieder die Zeichen von eisernem Lebenswillen zu entdecken, aber auch Einsamkeit. Mit erstaunlich festem Händedruck hatte er ihr die Hand geschüttelt. Dabei hatten sich seine Augen fast in ihre gebohrt. Bei dieser Berührung jedoch hatte sei eine Welle von Wärme durchflutet die ihr neu, aber nicht unangenehm war. Als er den Händedruck gelöst hatte, war die Umgebung um sie herum jedoch wieder so kalt wie zuvor gewesen.

Alles in allem wurde sie mehr geduldet als wirklich freundlich aufgenommen, denn im Prinzip stand sie nur eine zeit lang unter Dumbledores Schutz und damit unter dem Schutz des Phoenixordens. Wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass sie nicht in Gefahr war, so würde man ihre Erinnerungen löschen und alles wäre so wie zuvor.

Als alle Mitglieder, die sich ihr bei ihrer Ankunft in der großen Eingangshalle versammelt hatten, in der Küche verdrückt hatten, machte sich zu dem Ort auf, an dem sie vor einigen wenigen Jahren erst ihr Tagebuch aufbewahrt hatte. Man hatte sie zwar zu Kaffe und Kuchen eingeladen, aus reiner Höflichkeit, doch dieses Vorhaben duldete keinen weiteren Aufschub.

Das Kaminzimmer war sauberer als damals und dennoch würde sie die Diele immer finden, unter sie ihre intimsten Geheimnisse versteckt hatte. Sie hob die Diele an und sah …nichts. Es war nicht da. Ihr stockte der Atem jemand hatte es gefunden. Hatte er oder sie es gelesen? Oder hatte jene Person soviel Anstand besessen, es geschlossen zu lassen?

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich habs gefunden und gelesen". Die Männerstimme hinter ihr lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Sirius Black. „Sie haben mein Tagebuch gelesen?", fragte sie fassungslos. Er nickte. „Wie…Wieso?". „Es lag in meinem haus und ich wusste vor lauter Einsamkeit nicht mehr ein noch aus. Ich wollte nach dem ersten Kapitel aufhören, aber ich konnte nicht. Sie haben mich angezogen wie das Licht die Motte. Verzeihen Sie mir". Er sah sie flehentlich an. Und so sehr sie es auch versuchte sie konnte nicht ärgerlich oder wütend werden. „Mr. Black, ich hätte nie, niemals gedacht, dass die Gedanken, die ich nur einem leblosen Buch anvertrauen konnte, in Ihre, ausgerechnet in Ihre, Hände fallen. Was soll ich dazu sagen ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann ihnen noch nicht einmal verzeihen, weil ich Ihnen nicht böse sein kann. Und ich habe keine Ahnung warum nicht, ich habe allen Grund dazu und dennoch kann ich nicht". Sirius sah sie überrascht an. „Hier steckt ihr also", platzte Bill herein. „Parvarti, wollen Sie nicht mit hinunter kommen?", fragte er sie. „Nein ich will nach Hause. Habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen, verzeihen Sie", entschuldigte sie sich und verließ den Raum. „Komische Frau", meinte Bill und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist meine Schuld", seufzte Sirius und setzte sich in dem Sessel. „Wieso das denn?", fragte Bill. „Das Tagebuch, das ich hier gefunden hatte, war ihres. Bill ließ nun einen Seufzer von sich hören. „Dann ist ja alles klar". „Ich hätte es nicht tun dürfen und das weiß ich, aber es hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen". „Aber es ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen und vielleicht ist das auch besser so. Es wird einen Sinn gehabt haben". „Welchen, Bill? Welchen?", fragte Sirius. „Da müssen wir uns wohl gedulden".

Parvati saß allein an dem See, der ganz in der Nähe ihres Wohnsitzes gelegen war. Die vereiste Bank am Ufer hatte sie so gut es ging frei geräumt und sich auf eine ihrer mitgebrachten Decken gesetzt. Ihre Gedanken waren schwer wie Blei und zogen ihr Gemüt herunter. Ihr war nicht sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand ihr Tagebuch kannte. Aber sie war selbst Schuld daran. Warum hatte sie es auch in diesem fremden Haus versteckt? Weil es das einfachste gewesen war. Sie hatte sich diesen Ort seiner Verlassenheit wegen ausgesucht, aus keinem anderen Grund und weil es sie dorthin gezogen hatte.

Aus ihrer Jackentasche holte sie eine Kette heraus. Seit Jahren befand sie sich nun schon in ihrem Besitz. Kurz bevor ihre Eltern verschwunden waren, hatte ihre Mutter ihr diese Kette heimlich zugesteckt und ihr verboten je mit ihren Geschwistern darüber zu reden. Diese kette hatte sie einst von ihrem Vater bekommen und ihre Mutter hatte sie ihr gegeben, als sie meinte die Zeit dafür sei reif. Es war mehr als nur eine Einfache Kette. Eigentlich war es eine kleine Spieluhr mit einer Melodie, die sie eigentlich immer wieder gern hörte. Sie erinnerte sie an ein Unbeschwertheit, etwas Geheimnisvolles, aber irgendwie auch an Einsamkeit, dann ein ums andere Mal an so etwas wie aufkeimende Hoffnung. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Mechanismus für eine Spieluhr. Auf dem so genannten Deckel war eine Blüte, die sie an eine Kamelie erinnerte. Diese war drehbar und wenn sie sich nicht mehr drehen ließ so fing die Melodie an zu spielen. „Parvati", hatte ihre Mutter diese Melodie genannt. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde ihr einmal viel nützen. Wann hatte sie gefragt. Wirst du schon sehen, war die Antwort gewesen. Wie hatte sich ihre Mutter da so sicher sein können, dass sie es einmal gebrauchen würde? Sie drehte die Kamelie bis zum Anschlag und ließ dann die Spieluhr ihr Lied spielen. Gerade jetzt hatte sie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Man hörte nichts außer der Melodie, als wäre die Gegend verstummt nur um ihr zu lauschen.

_Frühling des nächsten Jahres. _

Der Winter zog vorüber und ein wurde von einem relativen kalten Frühling abgelöst. Als Parvati nicht wie erwartet angegriffen wurde meinte man die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen lockern zu können. Den Grimmauldplatz hatte sie nie wieder betreten. Allerdings haderte sie fast täglich mit sich und den Gedanken an diesen Mann, an diesen Sirius Black, der ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Sie bemerkte jedoch selbst nicht wie sich viele ihrer Verhaltensweisen änderten. Zum Beispiel hörte sie auf, auf den Lippen zu kauen wie sie es fast ständig getan hatte. Nun kam dies nur noch vor wenn sie sehr aufgeregt war oder sehr niedergeschlagen war oder stark über etwas nachdachte. Aber vorher waren Ihre Lippen daher ständig sehr rot gewesen, nun waren sie rosig, hell aber nicht blass.

Als man sich nun endlich sicher war, dass ihr nichts mehr passieren würde, löste man das versprechen ein und löschte ihre Erinnerung an die Todesser und den Phönixorden und auch die Mitglieder des Ordens schienen nach und nach zu vergessen dass es eine Pallas Parvati Shrivastav überhaupt gab. Allerdings konnte einer nicht vergessen.

Sirius Black konnte nicht die Gedanken von ihr lassen. Dachte er gerade nicht an Harry oder den Orden so dachte er an SIE. Sie hatte ihn gefangen genommen. Mit Leib und Seele. Er gehörte mit Leib und Seele Harry, Remus und allen anderen Freunden, die er noch hatte, aber ihr gehörte er auf eine andere Art und Weise. Er liebte seine Freunde, aber SIE auf eine andere Art.

Dass sie um so vieles jünger war, interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. Dass sie ihn vergessen hatte allerdings nicht. Es nagte an ihm, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken.

Er konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, dass sich Parvati nicht an ihn direkt erinnern konnte aber ihn nicht mehr wirklich aus dem Kopf bekam.

Serenus Doyle und Parvati hatten sich für den Abend in den „Drei Besen" verabredet. Mit dabei sollte auch Severus Snape sein. Er kam auch, in den üblichen schwarzen Roben, mit dem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck. Da er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und sie sich auch verändert hatte, erkannte er sie nicht gleich. Bei ihrem Namen jedoch schien es ihm zu dämmern.

„Sie haben sich verändert", fasste er in einem knappen Satz zusammen. Sie selbst nickte nur.

Danach unterhielten sich Serenus und Snape über die neuesten Entwicklungen auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke. Bis Dolores Umbridge in ihrem kreischrosafarbenen Kostüm den Pub betrat war sie still und hörte nur zu. Dann stieß sie ein Schnauben aus. „Was?", fragte Serenus, scheinbar überrascht, dass sie ein erstes Lebenszeichen seit nun mehr einer halben Stunde von sich gab. „Warum bleibt die Frau nicht in ihrem Büro? Das hier ist kein Ort für eine Frau, die vorschreibt das Jungen und Mädchen zwanzig Zentimeter voneinander fernbleiben sollen. Diese Frau ist so…wie soll ich sagen?… fern der Realität", sagte sie unüberhörbar, sie wollte geradezu, dass sie es hörte. Doyle lachte leise, Snape sah sie an, ein Ausdruck der zwischen dem Drang wenigstens leise zu lachen und dem Versuch es zu unterdrücken spielte sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Umbridge hatte es gehört und er war froh, dass sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Beleidigt und empört funkelte sie Parvati an. Die erwiderte den Blick gelassen. „Das hat ein Nachspiel. Sie wissen, eine Kritik an mir ist auch immer eine Kritik am Ministerium", erwiderte sie zuckersüß. Sie stand nun vor ihnen. „ Dann äußere ich eben Kritik an Ihnen und am Ministerium sowieso. Niemand hat das Recht mir den Mund zu verbieten. Selbst das Ministerium nicht. Insbesondere nicht". „Das werden wir ja noch sehen", erwiderte Dolores Umbridge süffisant, sie schien sich schon zu bemühen ihre mädchenhafte Stimme beizubehalten. „Was kann das Ministerium mir schon wollen?", fragte sie lächelnd zurück.

„Die Kündigung vielleicht", antwortete Umbridge süßlich lächelnd. „Soll es doch". „Bitte?", fragten Umbridge, Doyle und Snape alle im selben Augenblick und so laut, dass es der gesamte Pub mitbekam. Nun gehörte ihnen die ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Ja richtig, soll das Ministerium mich doch feuern, ich hab sowieso keinen Bock mehr auf den Saftladen". Serenus Doyle sah sie an. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sie nichts wie raus aus dem Ministerium wollte, aber es nie über sich gebracht hatte, die Kündigung selbst einzureichen, da gab es eine gewisse Hemmschwelle bei ihr. Doch was sie hier veranstaltete war im Prinzip so als ob sie ihre Kündigung dem Zaubereiminister direkt unter die Nase halten würde. „ich habe genug von diesem Leben, Ich habe genug von dieser Stille. Sie alle sagen etwas und doch ist es eigentlich ganz still um sie herum, aber hinter dieser Stille schreit Korruption, Ungerechtigkeit, Macht- und Habgier so laut dass man fast taub wird. Und wenn das Ministerium reinzufällig mal was richtig macht, dann wird dieser kleine Forschritt mit hundert weiteren falschen Schritten niedergetrampelt. So ist meine Meinung. Ihr ruft Gleichberechtigung für alle, aber gleichzeitig tretet ihr die Gleichberechtigung mit Füßen. Werwölfe, Zentauren, Vampire und sonstige Kreaturen, die müssen streng überwacht werden. Das sind ja keine Menschen, keine gleichwertigen Geschöpfe wie wir. Und ich sage das ist falsch. Ihr wundert euch über Aufstände, wollt sie bekämpfen, dabei habt ihr sie hervorgerufen. Ihr erschafft die Ungerechtigkeit und wollt sie bekämpfen. Und damit wird wieder Ungerechtigkeit hervorgerufen. Und so geht das immer weiter. Nicht nur hier, in der ganzen Welt ist es so. Aber ich lebe hier und ich bekomme es hier mit. Und ich will hier weg". Den letzten Satz sagte sie etwas leiser. Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet. „dann würde ich vorschlagen sie erledigen das ganz schnell und auf dem möglichst einfachen Weg. Professor Snape hat bestimmt ein paar Gift für Sie in seinen Verliesen", schlug Umbridge kalt vor. Parvati schien sich verhört zu haben, hatte diese Giftschlange ihr gerade vorgeschlagen Selbstmord zu begehen? „Noch hat die Welt es nicht verdient von mir erlöst zu werden. Und Sie hören nicht zum letzten Mal von mir". Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber der Umstand dass sie nur fünf Zentimeter von Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge entfernt stand sorgte dafür dass sie es verstand und auch der restliche Pub war so still geworden, dass selbst der Wind draußen lauter wehte, lediglich das stille Atmen der Umstehenden war zu hören. Die Spannung war unerträglich und so verließ Parvati den Pub. Serenus Doyle folgte ihr. Im schnellen Schritt verließen sie das Dorf. Severus war ihnen nicht gefolgt.

Dolores umbridge kochte innerlich vor Wut, ihr stob beinahe der rauch aus den Ohren, so kam es dem Meister der Zaubertränke vor. Pikiert verließ sie den Pub kurze Zeit später. Nach und nach stellten sich wieder Gespräche ein und die meisten von ihnen handelten von Parvatis Rede. Was sie nicht wussten, eine junge Frau, die zuvor stets eher als zurückhaltend bekannt war, hatte einer hohen Beamtin aus dem Ministerium die Meinung gegeigt und dem Zaubereiminister praktisch ins Gesicht gespuckt, wenn er auch nicht anwesend war.

„Snape, Sie kommen mit!", befahl sie wieder mit ihrem ekelhaft süßen Gesichtssausdruck. Seine Laune verdunkelte sich urplötzlich wieder. Zähne knirschend folgte er ihr.

Parvati kam sich vor wie der dümmste Mensch der Welt. Ihr Handeln war überstürzt und kopflos gewesen. Serenus war ihr gefolgt. „Lass mich in Ruhe!", bat sie ihn. „Schön, wie du willst", erwiderte der wütend und drehte ab. „Ich kann jetzt niemanden gebrauchen, der mir Predigten über mein Verhalten hält". Sie sprach mehr mit sich selbst als zu Serenus.

„Du denkst du hast das Falsche getan? Zu deiner Beruhigung, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Nur leider hört dir keiner zu. Jeder hört nur sich selbst, jeder ist sich selbst der nächste. Schon nächste Woche erinnert sich niemand mehr hier an dich. Weil du für die ein Niemand bleibst. Und das Ministerium wird alles daran setzen, dass du vergessen wirst. Ein Schrei reicht nicht um die alle aufzuwecken, du musst lauter werden. So laut bis sie nicht mehr weghören können". Sie sah ihn an. „du bist ein guter Freund. Selbst wenn man dir sagt, du sollst abhauen bleibst du und versuchst deine Freunde lieber aufzuheitern, als sie mit sich völlig allein zu lassen. Womit habe ich denn so jemanden verdient?". „So etwas muss man sich nicht verdienen, so etwas hat man oder nicht". „Ich will weg hier, aber ich hab nicht genug Mut für so eine Aktion. Und ich kann nicht meine besten Freunde hier allein lassen". „Wir verschwinden von hier sobald die Zeit reif ist. Und dann hört niemand mehr etwas von uns", versprach er ihr. Sie nickte nur stumm und sah zu Boden. „Ich will nach Hause. Lass uns bitte gehen", bat sie ihn und er nickte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu reden verschwanden sie aus dem Dorf.

Am nächsten Morgen war auf der Arbeit keinerlei Anspannung zu bemerken. Niemand sah sie irgendwie seltsam oder anders an. Dieselben Leute wie sonst auch sahen sie gar nicht. Selbst wenn sie neben ihnen stand, wurde sie wie immer nicht wahrgenommen.

Dennoch wurde sie stutzig als sie bemerkte dass Serenus bei der Arbeit fehlte. Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich, er kam immer zur Arbeit und wenn er vierzig Grad Fieber hätte, keine zehn Pferde konnten ihn von seiner wichtigen Arbeit hier abhalten. Das kam ihr seltsam vor. Ihr schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der so unbegründet und lächerlich war, dass man hätte denken können, sie hätte Paranoia oder etwas Ähnliches. Doch hasste sie die Ungewissheit.

In der Mittagspause schließlich fasste sie den Entschluss, zu seiner Wohnung zu gehen. Es war nicht sehr weit vom Ministerium aus und keiner würde ihr Fehlen bemerken.

Er wohnte in der Nähe der Winkelgasse, doch da wo eigentlich seine Wohnung hätte sein sollen war nichts mehr, nur ein riesiges heraus gesprengtes Loch. Massig Schaulustige versammelten sich um den Unglücksort. Die Muggel unter ihnen fragten sich was das für seltsame Leute in seltsamen Uniformen waren, die Verletzte und Tote abtransportierten. Sie hatten nicht die für die Muggel übliche Kleidung an. Sie kämpfte sich durch die Masse wurde auch manches Mal zurückgeschubst, gab aber nicht auf. Es war wie eine Trance, die sie dazu antrieb es immer und immer wieder zu versuchen. Sie musste wissen was mit Serenus geschehen war. Als sie endlich in der ersten Reihe stand sah sie wie gerade wieder ein Leichensack geschlossen wurde. Plötzlich fiel dem Heiler ein Arm der Leiche heraus. Er machte den Fehler wieder rückgängig, aber die menge hatte es gesehen. Parvati glaubte etwas an diesem Arm erkannt zu haben. Ein Armband aus Gold. Sie beugte sich unter der Absperrung durch und der junge Mann bei der leich wollte sie wieder zurückschicken. Zwei Männer kamen zu ihr herüber, aber sie war eher bei der Leiche und sah in den noch nicht geschlossenen Sack hinein.

Als ob er lediglich schlafen würde, jedoch ohne jegliche Atmung. Sein Gesicht war blasser als sonst. Serenuss Gesicht. Sie dachte immer sie müsse bei so etwas umfallen, bewusstlos werden, heulen. Aber all das war gar nicht da. Es kam nicht. Stattdessen dachte sie selbst sie würde aufhören zu atmen. Es tat weh wie stark ihr Herz auf einmal hämmerte. Sie hörte nichts mehr von außen nur ihr eigenes Herz. Schnell, aber ihre Gedanken schienen sich nicht mehr fortzubewegen. Sie blieben an dieser Stelle stehen, bei seinem toten Gesicht. Selbst als er fortgebracht wurde, sah sie ihn. Sie sah ihn noch einmal lebend. Sein Leben, solange sie ihn kannte lief an ihr vorbei. Und immer wieder drängte sich ein Gedanke dazwischen: Er war tot. Ein Warum kam ihr noch nicht in den Sinn, aber das würde sie noch später überkommen.

„Miss Shrivastav? Miss Shrivastav können Sie mich hören?", fragte jemand, eine bekannte sehr tiefe Stimme.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stand vor der jungen Frau, die sich nicht mehr bewegen ließ, nur stumm da stand. „Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte ein junger Mann mit Dreitagebart und kurzer stacheliger Frisur. Er sah anders aus als seine Kollegen, obwohl er selbst Zauberer war, dennoch sah man an ihm keinen Zauberstab, stattdessen eine Muggelhandfeuerwaffe. Er war von einer Sondereinsatzstelle der Aurorenzentrale. Diese Typen wurden zumeist gemieden, weil sie lieber mit Muggelwaffen gegen das Verbrechen vorgingen. Sie waren der Meinung: „Wenn ich schieße habe ich meinen Gegner schneller außer Gefecht gesetzt als der mich mit einem Fluch treffen konnte". Sie waren sonderbar, wurden aber oft für sehr gefährliche Einsätze gebraucht, egal wie seltsam sie waren. Er erkannte ihn.

„Nein Mr. Redfield. Danke", erwiderte Kingsley kühl. „ Diese Person muss aus dem Sperrgebiet", meinte der junge Mann kühl. „Diese Person ist traumatisiert", berichtigte Kingsley ihn. „Sie hat es nicht anders gewollt. Sie wollte eine Leiche sehen und es nicht verkraftet. Zu dumm diese Neugierde". „Schon mal daran gedacht dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass dieser Person, die tote Person kannte?" „Dann müsste sie uns den Namen nennen können", meinte Redfield. „Sicher kann sie das, aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Sie muss sich erst wieder erholen", hielt Kingsley ihn von Dummheiten ab. „ich habe die Leitung dieses Falles bekommen. Geben Sie ihr die Erholung die sie braucht und dann verhöre ich sie", stellte Redfield klar. „Das wird noch sehr lange dauern. Der Körper mag sich schnell davon erholen, aber der Geist wird sich immer daran erinnern. Überlassen Sie mir die Befragung", bat Kingsley ihn. „Vielleicht".

Der Streit der Männer war laut gewesen. Gerade als sie wieder in die Realität zurückgekehrt war wurde sie von Unmengen von Stimmen, Geräuschen und auch Gefühlen überflutet. Das war zuviel. Obwohl keine Tränen über ihr Gesicht rannen, weinte sie leise. Es war lediglich am Zittern ihres Kinnes zu erkennen und an ihren Lippen. Sie konnte weder in die reale Welt da draußen noch zurück in die Trance, sie hing dazwischen fest. Und sie wusste nicht, wohin sie gehen sollte.

Stumm folgte sie Kingsley Shacklebolt und dem anderen jungen Mann. Die Umwelt nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr.

Fortsetzung folgt


	7. Die schöne alte Zeit

Die schöne alte Zeit

3 Monate nach Serenuss Tod

Parvati saß einem alten Pullover und einer schlabbrigen Hose in ihrer kleinen Wohnung in London. Vor etwa einem Monat war sie ausgezogen, weg von „Little Wing". Der Grund war ein Neffe Ednas gewesen. Er war erst vor kurzem aus dem Ausland zurückgekehrt und hatte keine Unterkunft in London gefunden. So hatte sie Platz gemacht und er war in die Dachgeschosswohnung gezogen. Hier war sie nicht unbedingt glücklicher, Boris, der Ghoul und all die anderen fehlten ihr, sie war hier, in diesem großen Haus mit den vielen Leuten, ganz neu. Sie konnte wiederkommen, sicher, aber nur noch als Besucherin, nicht mehr als Teil dieser Wohngemeinschaft.

Es war spät am Abend, sie hatte sich eines dieser Muggelgeräte, einen Fernseher angeschafft, damit es nicht ganz so still war und ein Radio. Dieses Radio war überhaupt der einzige magische Gegenstand im ganzen Haushalt, abgesehen von ihrem Zauberstab natürlich.

Im Fernsehen lief irgendein Film, sie achtetet nicht darauf. Vor ihr lag ein kleiner Karton, den sie erst beim Umzug wieder in der Hand gehabt hatte. Der Deckel lag daneben. Um sie herum lagen zehn Fotos, eine kleine Schallplatte, ein selbst gebastelter Ball, der schon längst seine Form verloren hatte und völlig platt war. Als sie noch mit Droughnan Belial gespielt hatte in Kindertagen, war dieser Ball ihr Lieblingsspielzeug gewesen. Er war kaputtgegangen las Droughnan ihn einmal versehentlich durch eine Scheibe geworfen hatte. Sogar eine Scherbe steckte noch im vom Spielen angerauten Leder. Sie ließ sie stecken. Ein paar Ohrringe, die schon angelaufen waren, die silberne Farbe war abgegangen. Ein Bilderrahmen mit einem Bild, das elfte, aber das einzige das je eingerahmt worden war. Es zeigte die Familie mit Freunden. Sie war acht Jahre alte gewesen als es gemacht worden war. Sie stand dort neben Belial, rechts, in der zweiten Reihe, er war eher mittig. Doch das Mädchen, das dort lachend stand und winkte, war weit entfernt von der Frau, das es geworden war, vor allem äußerlich. Sie hatte noch schwarze Haare, sie waren wirklich pechschwarz gewesen. Irgendwann hatte sie die Haare dunkelbraun magisch färben lassen. Ihre Augen waren da noch goldbraun mit dunkelbraunen Tupfen gewesen, jetzt schienen sie blau, aber das war nur Magie. Auf dem Foto war ihre Haut doch gebräunt, sie hatte immer leicht braune Haut bekommen. Jetzt war sie hell wie die der normalen Engländer. Sie war zur Engländerin geworden, sie hatte sich eingebildet, so käme sie weiter. Doch ihren Namen hatte sie nicht umgeändert, ihr Name verriet doch wieder alles, dennoch hatte sie ihn nicht verändern können. Mit einem Zauber hatte sie ihre Haut aufgehellt. Sie sah ihren Vater und ihre Mutter an. Azzura war eine halbe Italienerin und Griechin gewesen. Doch von ihr hatte sie kaum etwas an Merkmalen, höchstens die Nase, die nicht ganz so lang war wie bei ihren Brüdern oder Priya. Devi und die Zwillinge hatten auch Mutters Nase gehabt. Doch sie hatte Papas Augen, die gold-braun waren mit denselben braunen Tupfen darin. Ihre Geschwister dagegen hatte alle Mamas dunkelbraune Augen. Er war Inder. Er war stolz darauf gewesen. Die meisten seiner Kinder hatten Namen aus seiner Heimat.

Sie fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Es hatte eine gesunde Hautfarbe, aber diese hier gehörte eigentlich nicht zu ihr.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, was man von ihr verlangt hatte. Sie sollte sich verändern, sich anpassen. Vielleicht würde man ihnen den Fehler, welchen auch immer sie begtangen hatten, verzeihen. So hatte es ihre Schwester Priya verlangt. Eine Tarnung, die nie wirklich geklappt hatte. Dolores Umbridge hatte es damals irgendwie herausbekommen, doch sie hatte es nie öffentlich gemacht, nur die unterschwellige Bedingung gestellt, dass sie keine Wellen machen sollte, als sie einmal angefangen hatte sich aufzuregen, über einen Fall, indem es um einen ihrer Meinung unschuldig verurteilten Werwolf ging.

Eine unnötige Tarnung , die nicht notwendig gewesen wäre. Warum musste man sich verstecken, warum sich selbst wegschließen? Warum hatte sie da mitgespielt? Warum hatte sie das Leben einer Person gespielt? All die Jahre lang hatte diese Person nur noch unterschwellig existiert. Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr was zu ihr gehörte und was nicht, aber es war garantiert nicht die Gleichgültigkeit, die all die Jahre zuvor gelebt hatte und die nur verflogen war als Serenus bei ihr gewesen war, da war sie ein wenig aufgetaut. Und jetzt war er tot, es gab niemanden mehr der sie ein wenig aus ihrer Hülle heraus zu locken vermochte. Jetzt musste sie es selbst schaffen, wenn sie es denn wollte. Aber warum nicht? Was sprach dagegen? Es waren viele Fragen, die sich zu vielen anderen hinzu gesellt hatten, die sich in den Jahren angesammelt hatten.

Sie ging zum Spiegel. Nie hatte sie diese Zauber gelöst, eher ab und an wiederholt damit die Wirkung nicht nachließ. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und sah ihn an. Dann schaute sie noch ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel, sah sich an wie sie jetzt aussah, schloss die Augen und schwang den Zauberstab. Der Zauber auf ihrer hellen Haut löste sich auf und gab Stück für Stück sie ein bisschen gebräunte Haut frei. Da sie jedoch lang kein direktes Sonnenlicht abbekommen hatte, schien sie eher die Farbe von hellem Cappuccino zu haben, was sich jedoch noch ändern könnte. Ein wenig dunkler würde sie noch werden. Sie öffnete die Augen und richtet die Zauberstabspitze auf Augenhöhe. Sie schwenkte wieder den Zauberstab und murmelte die Formel die den Zauberspruch, den sie aus einer Zeitschrift für Hexen auf geschnappt hatte. Ebenso wie den Zauber der die Haare färbte. Ihre Schwester und die Brüder hatten dieselben Zauber, aber Priyas Haare waren blond, während die anderen ebenfalls dunkelbraune Haare hatten.

Es sah aus als ob sich das Blau ihrer Iris in die Pupille zurückziehen würde und ein dunkles braun mit dunkelgrünen Tupfen hinterlassen würde. Die Haare verdunkelten sich bis ins tiefste schwarz als sie auch deren Zauber auflöste.

Die Maskerade war verschwunden, zumindest die äußere. Die innere war ni8cht so einfach zu bewältigen. Dafür gab es keine Zauber, dagegen gab es nur Taten. Allerdings fehlten ihr erst einmal jegliche Vorstellung wie diese aussehen sollten. Aber es musste ja auch nicht mehr heute oder morgen sein.

Sie ging zurück zur Couch, die auch zugleich ihr Bett war. Sie nahm die Ohrringe in die Hand es waren tropfenförmige Hänger, einst waren sie golden. In ihrer Mitte jedoch war ein Rubin eingelassen, was die Ohrringe sehr wertvoll machte. Sie waren schon seit über zwölf Generationen im Besitz der Familie ihres Vaters gewesen. Zumindest konnte man die Geschichte soweit zurückverfolgen.

Auf der Schallplatte war das Lied, dass bei der Hochzeit ihrer Eltern gespielt wurde, es war sogar dieselbe Schallplatte. Das Lied war von einem Zauberer: Peter Gabriel „The Book of Love".

Sie hatte keinen Plattenspieler. Aber früher hatte sie es oft gehört. Sie mochte es sehr.

Ganz besonders jedoch seit sie die Geschichte die damit verbunden war erfahren hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten nämlich erst kurz vor Devis Geburt geheiratet, genauer gesagt einen Tag davor. Ihre drei älteren Geschwister und sie selbst waren unehelich geboren worden, hinterher hatten sie jedoch den Namen ihres Vaters erhalten. Es war eine kleine Hochzeit gewesen. Nur Ajay, der auch Trauzeuge war, der Priester und derjenige der es überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hatte, dass sie heiraten konnten. Albus Dumbledore hatte sich damals für ihre Mutter und ihren Vater beim indischen Ministerium eingesetzt und schließlich die Erlaubnis zur Heirat eingeholt. Es wurde zwar heute nicht mehr gern gesehen, wenn ein Werwolf heiratete und man musste auch Anträge stellen die, wenn man Glück hatte, auch bewilligt worden waren. Das allerdings grenzte damals an ein Wunder, denn es waren die Zeiten Voldemorts gewesen, selbst in Indien. Und Albus Dumbledore hatte es ermöglicht, dass ihre Eltern heiraten durften.

Es waren so viele Erinnerungen in dieser kleinen Kiste, auch wenn sie die Geschichte dieser Schallplatte nur gehört hatte, so war sie ein großes Stück ihres eigenen Lebens. Das Hochzeitsfoto zeigte ihre Eltern, ihr Mutter mit dem schon kugelrunden Bauch und ihr Vater mit einem glücklichen und liebevollen Lächeln sah zu ihr herauf. Auf dem Bild sah man sie als Kleinkind auf den Armen ihrer Mutter.

Sie legte die Erinnerungen zurück in die Kiste, bis auf das gerahmte Foto, und verstaute sie wieder hinter die vielen Kisten in ihrem Schrank.

Dann legte sie sich ins Bett löschte das Licht schaltete den Fernseher aus und legte sich schlafen. Das Bild erhielt einen Platz neben ihrem Wecker und der Nachttischlampe, die auf der kleinen einfachen Holzkommode neben der Schlafcouch stand.

Sirius Black saß noch wach vor dem Kamin, vor ihm ein weiteres Kapitel des Tagebuchs.

Er sah zuerst nur auf die feminine Schrift, kunstvoll geschwungen, als hätte sie versucht ein Bild zu malen. Es war eines geworden, aber es war eines, das man erst zusammensetzen musste aus vielen kleinen Teilen.

Erst dann las er den Eintrag:

26. Juli 1994

Dear Unknown,

was war am 26. 7. 1981 geschehen? An diesem Tage haben wir unsere Eltern zum letzten Mal lebend gesehen. Heute ist es 13 Jahre her. Ich glaube nicht mehr, dass sie leben.

Allerdings wäre mir wohler wenn ich wüsste wo, wann, vielleicht auch wie sie gestorben sind. Andererseits hätte ich Angst vor der Antwort, was wenn sie mir nicht gefallen, sie können nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden.

Gewahrsamslager werden von vielen für ein Mythos gehalten, keiner weiß so richtig wofür sie nützlich hätten sein sollen. Eigentlich hatten sie keinen Sinn, nur wie sollte man ohne viel Aufwand so viele halbmenschliche Wesen beobachten, die unter Verdacht standen eine eigene kleine Revolution auf die Beine zu stellen , zu einer Zeit als Voldemort das Ministerium und die ganze Zauberwelt, aber auch einen Teil der Muggelwelt wie man hörte, in Atem hielt. Das konnte niemand gebrauchen. Also sperrte man sie einfach zusammen.

Daher wurden still und heimlich ganz Organisationen in Gewahrsamslager eingesperrt. Selbst gegen Wesen nichtmenschlicher, halbmenschlicher oder einfach nur menschlicher Abstammung reichte der kleinste, noch so unbegründete Hinweis, dass sie mit einigen anderen Personen einen möglichen Aufstand ausheckten, um sie in eine solches Lager zu stecken und zu „untersuchen". Ich kann selbst nicht sagen , ob meine Eltern vielleicht doch in solch einer Sache drinsteckten. Aber selbst wenn, hätte ich es Ihnen niemals verübeln können.

Das Halbmenschen und Nichtmenschen Aufstand probten war nicht ganz unbegründet. Das Ministerium hatte ihnen wohl viele Freiheiten genommen, zu viele fanden die meisten. Ich war immerhin erst 8 und wurde erst in diesem Jahr 9. Ich war am 24. Dezember nur eine Stunde vor Mitternacht geboren, freilich nicht in England. Ich war immer ein wenig stolz auf meine Herkunft. Ich hatte den dunklen Teint meines Vaters, seine schwarzen welligen Haare, die bei seinen kurzen Haaren immer zu kleinen Locken an den Enden wurden. Von meiner Mutter hatte ich die Nase, lang ein wenig stupsig, aber noch nicht ganz so lang wie die meines Vaters, allerdings war seine Nase auch kein hervorstehender riesiger „Gesichtserker" gewesen.

Jedenfalls kamen irgendwann Leute vom Ministerium, Auroren, in unsere kleine Wohnung gestürmt, verhafteten meine Eltern, sprachen irgendetwas, wovon ich nur das Wort Gewahrsamslager verstand. Ich konnte es durch das Treppenhaus hören. Ich konnte dann nur noch den letzten Worte meines Vaters hören, der durch die ganze Gasse hätte schallen können, so laut war er gewesen: „Die Freiheit ist gestorben, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, unsere Liebe stirbt nie. Vergesst das niemals."

Ich denke er hat nicht nur uns damit gemeint, er meinte eigentlich all jene die unterdrückt wurden. Er glaubte immer nur an die eine Macht, die der Liebe. Aber genutzt hat es ihm nichts.

Parvati Shrivastav, 23 Jahre alt.

Sirius stutzte. Sie erzählte nun zum ersten Mal von dem Tag, an dem ihre Eltern verschwanden, aber etwas stimmte nicht. Obwohl in die Offenheit ein wenig berührte gab es eine Ungereimtheit. Natürlich das beschriebene Aussehen. Er holte das Foto hervor. Sie hatte keine braune Haut, keine schwarzen Haare und auch keine gold-braunen Augen.

Sie war auf dem Foto genauso wie alle einheimischen Engländerinnen. Eben hellhäutig. Warum beschrieb sie sich hier anders?

Er blätterte weiter, zum nächsten Eintrag:

24 August 1994

Dear Unknown,

wie ging die Geschichte nun weiter? Könnte das deine Frage sein?

Onkel Ajay versorgte uns so gut es ging. Man glaubt ja immer, das Ministerium hätte sich um solche Fälle wie uns kümmern müssen, immerhin waren wir nicht mal volljährige Zauberer, wir waren Schutzbefohlene für sie. Es gibt einen Grundsatz im Ministerium : Kinder, egal welcher Herkunft, werden vom Ministerium versorgt, wenn den Eltern etwas zustößt (Mord oder Unfall mit Folgeschäden) oder die Eltern inhaftiert wurden, und wenn sie keine näheren Verwandten mehr habe oder diese nicht imstande sind angemessen für sie zu sorgen.

Dieser Grundsatz schien für uns nicht zu gelten, unser Onkel Ajay war ja noch am Leben, aber ob er sich um uns sorgen konnte hat niemanden wirklich interessiert, es gab Wichtigeres zu tun. Allerdings änderte sich das als wir ins Schulalter kamen und Onkel Ajay auf seine finanziellen Nöte hinsichtlich der Schulgelder bei Ministerium auf uns Aufmerksam machte. Man gab uns fortan finanzielle Unterstützung für Kleidung, Lehrbücher und so weiter, aber nur das Nötigste. Onkel Ajay war dennoch mit sieben Kindern, davon fünf Mädchen, heillos überfordert. Es hieß für uns: Werdet schnell erwachsen. Das taten wir. Wir büffelten für die Schule, jede freie Minute, wenn wir in den Ferien nach Hause kamen halfen wir Onkel Ajay bei allem was so anfiel. Waschen, kochen, das Haus putzen, wir hatten eine alte Bruchbude zu einem Spottpreis gekauft und soweit wieder hin bekommen, dass wir nicht mehr Gefahr liefen von herabstürzenden Dachgiebeln erschlagen zu werden oder durch den morschen Holzboden in den Keller zu fallen. Darüber vergassen wir unsere Träume , tagsüber zumindest, aber nachts im Schlaf haben wir alle geträumt, denke ich zumindest, ich jedenfalls, habe immer geträumt, von einer schönen Zeit und anfangs waren auch Vater und Mutter immer da gewe3sen, aber mit den Jahren verschwanden sie und ich begann selbst von einem Leben ohne sie, mit meinen Geschwistern und Ajay zu träumen. Ich liebte dieses Haus irgendwann, ich nenne es noch Heute „Zu hause" und ich sagte gern „ ich bin daheim". Onkel Ajay wohnt immer noch darin.

Ich spreche von einem Ort namens Ottery St. Catchpole . Es war nicht allzu weit von einem Haus einer anderen Familie entfernt, dem Fuchsbau, wie man ihn nannte, weil dort nur rothaarige Menschen lebten, die Weasleys eben, eine warmherzige, gütige Familie. Ich habe angefangen das Ministerium zu hassen, aber Arthur Weasley ließ mich das im nu vergessen, er war der einzige von ihnen zu denen ich Vertrauen fand. Ob sie mich heute noch erkennen würden?

Bill Weasley kümmerte sich ab meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts um mich. Er beschützte mich vor Hänseleien über meine abgetragenen Sachen, ab dem Jahr , da er Schulsprecher wurde. Ihn hatte ich von allen Brüdern am liebsten.

Charlie war der Zweitälteste der Familie. Schlichtweg ein cooler Typ und begnadeter Quidditchspieler. Aber auch er wuchs mir sehr ans Herz. Wegen mir musste er mal Strafarbeiten verrichten. Er hatte sich mit ein paar Jungs geprügelt, die über meine Kleidung und über meine allgemein bekannte Herkuft gelästert hatten und mich mit Dreck bewarfen.

Percy war kurzum, noch bevor er in die Schule kam ein Streber. Er war wissbegierig, was ich ihm zugute halten will, jedoch nicht seine Überheblichkeit die er ab und an an den Tag legte. Aber eigentlich war auch er liebenswert und auch schüchtern. Die Weasley- Zwillinge schienen schon von Geburt an geschworen zu haben, ihr ganzes Leben mit Streichen zu versüßen. Ich war mir sicher, auch die Lehrer von Hogwarts oder auch die Einrichtungen der Lehranstalt vor ihnen sicher sein würden. Waren sie auch nicht. Ron war damals noch der jüngste, Ginny aber auch schon unterwegs, gewesen.

Und Molly Weasley, die Gute Seele, der ganzen Familie, liebevoll aber auch streng. Sie war die Mutter aller Weasleys und ihr Mann Arthur wenigstens dem Namen nach das Familienoberhaupt. Doch im Hintergrund war es Molly, die das Chaos in Grenzen hielt und es zumindest in geordnetes Chaos wandelte. Wir waren häufig dort und haben mit den Kindern gespielt, in den Ferien haben wir manchmal dort gegessen, einige Male auch übernachtet.

Meine Schulzeit war, so kann ich sagen, trotz einiger Hindernisse gut verlaufen und eigentlich so weit es ging, waren wir auch glücklich. Ich lernte , wie meine Geschwister auch, Leute kennen, die sich um unser Herkunft nicht scherten. Ich hatte Maggien und Noir, die schon während ihrer Schulzeit ein Paar wurden und dann auch heirateten.

Ich bereue nichts und ich denke mit Freuden an diese Jahre zurück.

Parvati Shrivastav, 23

Sirius stand auf und ging in die Küche dort hockten noch Bill, seine Mutter Molly und Arthur, der gerade eben erst von Arbeit gekommen war. Sie sahen ihn verwirrt an. Er stand mit einem fordernden Blick in der Tür und sah sie an.

„warum habt ihr sie nie erkannt?", fragte er plötzlich. Ratlos und noch verwirrter sahen sie ihn an. „Von wem sprichst du , Sirius?", fragte Arthur leicht müde. „Von Parvati Shrivastav, die damals hier war, zu ihrem Schutz. Wir haben ihr dann das Gedächtnis wieder gelöscht, weil sich die ganze Sache als unnötig herausgestellt hatte", half Sirius ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge. Während Bill bedrückt zu Boden starrte, sahen Molly und Arthur ihn noch perplexer an als vorher. „Wir kannten sie vorher nicht", sagte Molly. „Ihr kanntet sie. Sie war das Mädchen, dessen Onkel Ajay Shrivastav immer noch in der Nähe eures Hauses wohnt. Das Mädchen, das ihr mit ihren Geschwistern immer so herzlich, bei euch aufgenommen habt, zum Essen, Spielen oder Übernachten". „Aber die Parvati die hier war, war doch hellhäutig und hatte blaue Augen und braunes Haar gehabt. Sie war höchstens eine Namensverwandte. Das Mädchen, das wir kennen, aber leider nie wieder gesehen haben, hieß zwar auch so, aber ihre Haare waren schwarz, ihre Augen wundervoll braun und die Haut war leicht gebräunt. Aber woher weißt du von diesem Mädchen, wir erzählten nie etwas davon". Molly war verblüfft, Arthur sah ihn geschafft, aber ebenso verwirrt wie seine Frau an. Sirius hielt das Tagebuch hoch. „Ihr Tagebuch", sagte er. „Aber das ist unmöglich, sie sahen sich gar nicht ähnlich", sagte Molly und ihr Mann nickte zustimmend. „Doch sie sah ihr ähnlich, sie mag ihre Haut magisch aufgehellt haben, ihre Augenfarbe verändert haben, ihr Harre gefärbt, aber sie hatte noch Merkmale die niemals vor mir hatte verstecken können. Ihr Blick war noch immer derselbe, tief und sehr eindringlich, beinahe sogar etwas altklug manchmal. Ich konnte sie erkennen, ich habe recht viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht. In ihrem Schicksal habe ich auch ein wenig das meinige gesehen, es hätte uns auch so ergehen können". er sah sein Eltern an, „ Ihr hättet ebenso gut im Gewahrsamslager sein können, auch wenn ihr keine Werwölfe wart. Ihr habt damals, als ich noch viel zu klein war um im Phönixorden zu kämpfen, auch einen leisen Widerstand gegen das Ministerium gehegt, der ganze Orden hat die Autorität des Zauberministeriums untergraben indem ihr auf eigene Faust gegen Voldemort gekämpft, aber auch Leuten geholfen habt, die vom Ministerium verdächtigt wurden, auch wenn sie unschuldig waren. Ihr wart nicht unbedingt beliebt, möchte ich mal so anmerken, dass sie Euch nicht entdeckt haben war reiner Zufall und pures Glück. Glück, dass ihren Eltern verwehrt blieb. Als ich sie traf, war mir dass nicht klar, erst als ich älter war und sie mir in meinem letzten Jahr erst alles von ihrer Familie erzählte, wurde mir das klar". „Mein Sohn es gibt keinen Beweis für die Existenz dieser Gewahrsamslager", sagte Arthur. „Ich glaube, dass es sie gab. Ich glaube auch, es wird sie wieder geben. Ich befürchte es zutiefst, weil wir jetzt schon wieder so tief in der Materie drinstecken.

Sirius ich bitte dich gib mir das Buch. Ich werde es Parvati wiedergeben". Bill sah Sirius fest an. Er wusste wie sehr Sirius sich dagegen sträubte, doch gab dieser ihm das Buch, knurrend, aber immerhin gab er es ihm.

Bill presste das Buch fest an sich beim Hinausgehen, doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal um bevor er den Raum verließ. „Sirius, lag ein Bild dabei?", fragte er noch. „Ja, aber es liegt drin, du kannst es nachsehen, zwischen der ersten und zweiten Seite". Bill sah hinein und nahm das Bild in die Hand.

„Dieses Bild ist eine Lüge. Ich hoffe sie sieht das irgendwann wieder selbst ein", meinte er halblaut.

Er verschwand durch die Tür und klinkte sie vorsichtig wieder hinter sich ein. Er wusste nicht wo sie wohnte, aber wo sie arbeitete. Er würde morgen im Ministerium nach ihr fragen.

Wie hätte er sie vergessen können? Wie hätte er solche Augen je vergessen können? Solche Lippen? So ein Gesicht, so ein Lachen? Lachte sie überhaupt noch? Wenn ja, wie viel? Sie hatte eigentlich gerne gelacht, nur hatte es immer wenig Grund für sie zum lachen gegeben. Aber wenn sie daheim war unter ihren Geschwistern, Freunden, von denen es allerdings nicht viele gegeben hatte.

Sie hatten sich lang nicht mehr gesehen, beide hatten sich aus den Augen verloren, er hätte dies damals nie für möglich gehalten aber es war geschehen. Sie hatte ihm Briefe nach Ägypten geschickt, während seiner Ausbildung, aber er hatte selten geantwortet, irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr geschafft und als er wieder schreiben wollte, hatte er gezweifelt, dass sie überhaupt noch einen Brief von ihm erwartete. Sie war sicher enttäuscht gewesen. Wie sollte er das wieder gutmachen? Da wurde ihm klar, dass dies nie möglich sein würde und er rang schon jetzt nach Worten , wie er ihr am morgigen Tage gegenübertreten sollte.

Er war sich bewusst das sie Fragen stellen würde, woher er das Buch hatte. Und diese Frage bereitete ihm die meisten Kopfschmerzen, dieses Haus war immer noch durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschützt, niemand wusste mehr wo der Grimmauldplatz 12 war. Für viele existierte er nicht mehr, aber galt das auch für Menschen die ihr Tagebuch und damit einen großen Teil ihrer Selbst in diesem Gebäude zurückgelassen hatten? Er würde es herausfinden und zur Not, sollte sich wieder Erwarten doch erinnern, gab es noch den Gedächtniszauber, auch wenn er es ungern tun würde.

Peter Gabriel ist kein Zauberer, aber es gibt ihn wirklich und auch dieses Lied „The Book of Love"


	8. Das Erwachen und dei darauf folgende Ein

Aloha!! Wie ihr sicherlich wisst gehört, außer der Familie Shrivastav und eventuell auftretenden Freunden, alles J.K. Rowling. Ich plane allerdings einige Stationen aus den Büchern auszulassen weil sie nicht ganz in mein Konzept passen. Welche Stationen das sind wird sich zeigen Für eventuell abweichende Beschreibungen die nicht mit den von JKR beschriebenen Orten übereinstimmen entschuldige ich mich schon jetzt

Das Erwachen und die darauf folgende Einsicht

Bill hätte Sirius schon damals, als er bemerkt hatte dass er an dieses Tagebuch gekommen war, wegnehmen müssen, aber nein er hatte zugelassen dass er es weiter gelesen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie aus lauter Wut auf ihn aus ihren Gedanken verbannt hatte. Doch sie sprach noch immer über ihn als wäre nichts gewesen, er hasste sich dafür, dass er dieses Kapitel gelesen hatte. Doch er musste unbedingt wissen, wie sie über ihn dachte. Er wusste jedoch nun auch dass Devi und die Zwillinge Mary und Ann tot waren. Er hatte sie alle gekannt, jedoch keine so gut wie Parvati, zu der er die engste Bindung hatte.

Er lagt auf seinem Bett im Fuchsbau, Percys ehemaliges Zimmer war ja frei geworden, seither schlief er von Zeit zu Zeit dort und gerade heute hatte er die Nähe bekannte vertrauter Umgebung gebraucht. Es war noch nicht so spät, seine Mutter hatte erst vor fünf Minuten zum Abendessen gerufen. Er hatte es heute einfach nicht fertig gebracht ihr das Tagebuch zu geben, obwohl er es eigentlich schon gestern Abend beschlossen hatte.

Fleur war zum Essen gekommen, sie war bezaubernd, na ja sie war ja auch eine halbe Veela. Sie hatte ihn verzaubert mit ihrem Charme und ihrer nicht abzustreitenden Schönheit. Ihre helle Haut strahlte wie helles Mondlicht, rein und klar ohne Makel, so schien es. Schlank und anmutig war sie, ja er wusste dass sie ihm den Kopf verdreht hatte. Aber in jeden Gedanken an sie mischte sich jetzt auch das Gesicht einer jungen gebräunten Frau, die keinerlei Veela-Abstammung besaß, sie sah exotisch aus, hatte goldbraune Augen, keine leuchtend blauen wie Fleur, aber durchaus reizvoll, dazu die pechschwarzen Haare und ein schlanker hübscher Körper. Er versuchte sie nun mehr denn je sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, sein Herz schlug doch für Fleur, doch war da dieses unbestimmte Hämmern in der Brust wenn er auch an sie dachte und dann schob er es auf seine Schuldgefühle ihr gegenüber. Doch es schlug so hart dass es fast wehtat. Er wollte nicht mehr an sie denken, ihr wollte sie auch nicht mehr ansehen, er wollte nicht sehen wie sie jetzt aussah, er wollte nicht wissen was geschehen könnte, wenn er ihr gegenüberstehen würde.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Arthur sah herein. „Dad, kannst du nicht warten bis ich „Herein" sage?", fragte Bill leicht mürrisch. „Wir warten auf dich Bill, alle sitzen unten und Fleur will dich endlich begrüßen, du hockst schon die ganze Zeit hier herum", entgegnete Arthur seinem Sohn leicht verärgert. „Was geht unserem Großen durch den Kopf?" fragte er dann als er den bedrückenden Blich seines ältesten Sohnes sah. „Wie kann ich sie vergessen, Dad. Wie kann ich dieses Mädchen aus unseren Gedanken verbannen, ich halte es kaum aus an sie zu denken, ohne dass ich Gefahr laufe durchzudrehen. Wie?", fragte Bill und sah hinaus . Der Himmel war gerade beinahe dunkelrot, verlief vom Horizont, der golden schimmerte und von dort über tief rot bis zu lila und

blau verlief. „Wie? Fleur willst du vergessen?", fragte sein Vater verwirrt und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn an die Bettkante. „Nein, Nein", antwortete Bill gequält. „Parvati. Wie kann ich sie vergessen? Sie macht mich noch wahnsinnig, sie braucht nicht mal anwesend zu sein". „Tja mein Sohn entweder du lässt deine Erinnerung an sie löschen oder du besorgst dir ein Denkarium. Aber anders als mit Gewalt wirst du sie nie wieder herausbekommen. Die Frage ist nur, wem nützt es seine Gefühle weg zu sperren? Niemandem, denn selbst wenn deine Erinnerung fort sind, vergisst das hier", und Arthur deutete auf Bills Herz, „nie für wen es schlägt, härter und schneller als du atmen kannst. Irgendwann stehst du ihr gegenüber und dann könntest du ersticken. Aber das musste du wissen", endete Mr. Weasley mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Ich liebe Fleur", sagte Bill knapp und klang dabei ernst und fest. „Wenn du das sagst", meinte Arthur und verließ seufzend das Zimmer.. Doch dann kehrte er wieder zurück. „Gib ihr das Tagebuch nicht zurück, es könnte Fragen aufwerfen, vergiss nicht, dass sie vergessen hat, dass sie jemals im Grimmauldplatz 12 war. Die ganze Welt hat vergessen, dass es ihn gibt und sie ebenfalls", riet er seinem Sohn. „Du hast Recht. Ich werde es irgendwo verstecken", antwortete Bill.

Ca. zwei Wochen später.

Als Prasad Shrivastav seiner Schwester im Ministerium seit langer Zeit wieder über den Weg lief, fielen ihm beinahe die Akten aus den Armen. Seine eigene Schwester hatte wieder die Hautfarbe, die sie als kleines Kind schon hatte. Naturbraun, ein bisschen wie heller brauner Kandiszucker. Die braunen Augen, wie die seines Vaters, die Haare pechschwarz und an den Enden ein wenig gelockt. Aber sie waren auch kürzer geworden, früher hatte sie hüftlange Haare gehabt, nun reichten sie nur noch bis unter die Schulterblätter.

Sie hielt im letzten Moment die Akten auf, bevor sie ihm aus den Armen zu gleiten drohten. Er lächelte, ein wenig verlegen. „Gefällt mir, gefällt mir sehr was ich da sehe". „Danke antwortete sie ein wenig verhalten und gab ihm die Akten geordnet zurück.

„Lakshman und Priya würden einen riesigen Schrecken bekommen, wenn sie dich so sähen"."Es wäre Ihnen egal wie ich aussähe. Es wundert mich manchmal, dass sie überhaupt noch wissen dass es uns gibt". "Es wird irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommen da werden sie merken, wie kostbar Familie sein kann. Auch wenn unsere ziemlich auseinandergegangen ist, wir sind der Rest unserer Familie und das ist doch etwas". „Sich nur auf die Blutsbande zu besinnen reicht nicht. Wir müssten uns vertrauen können und wieder häufiger sehen. Ich weiß kaum noch etwas von Lakshman und Priya, ich kenne sie kaum noch, ich kannte sie als Schulkinder, ältere Geschwister, die sich mit uns herumplagen mussten und das sogar mal gern getan haben, aber ich kenne nicht die Personen die sie jetzt sind. Ich weiß wie sie aussehen, aber ich weiß partout nicht was in ihnen vorgeht. Früher war das anders gewesen, wir haben uns nur angesehen und zumindest geahnt was los war".

Sie waren ein Stück gelaufen während sie sich unterhalten hatten und standen nun vor seinem Büro. Ihm war dieses Thema wohl etwas unangenehm, dennoch ergriff er nicht die Flucht in sein Büro: „Maya, das ist meine Freundin, und ich wir wollen demnächst Onkel Ajay in Indien besuchen. Maya wollte unbedingt mit mir dahin in die Heimat. Du wurdest dort geboren genauso wie Devi, Priya und Lakshman. Mary und Ann kamen ja hier zur Welt. in zwei Monaten geht es los. Wir machen eine Rundreise und enden in Panaji unserer Geburtstätte. Vielleicht können wir ja auch mal bei unseren Großeltern in Mumbai vorbeischauen. Wenn du magst kannst du mitkommen. Es wäre mal ganz gut zu den Wurzeln zurückzukehren. Wer weiß wann wir je wieder die Möglichkeit dazu haben werden. Du musst es nicht jetzt entscheiden, wir können uns in drei Tage bei Florean Fortescues Eisdiele treffen und dann gibst du mir Bescheid. Maya will auch mal ein bisschen was von unserer Familie sehen. Er gab ihr einen Zettel mit dem Datum und der Uhrzeit und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem brüderlichen Augenzwinkern. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Abteilung als ihr Arthur Weasley über den Weg lief. Sie stiegen in denselben Aufzug ein und wurden ganz nach hinten gedrängt. „Parvati Shrivastav? Unsere Güte ich habe dich lang nicht mehr gesehen, das muss ja jetzt schon bald sieben Jahre her sein" lächelte er freundlich und reichte ihr die Hand die sie auch freundlich in ihre nahm. Er war der Vater von Bill Weasley, ihrem einst besten Freund aus der Schule, länger hatte die Freundschaft kaum gereicht. Es war seltsam dass Arthur Weasley sie erst jetzt wieder ansprach, aber sie hatte sich ja auch bis vor wenigen Wochen noch hinter einem falschen Gesicht versteckt.

„Es geht dir doch hoffentlich gut und deinen Geschwistern auch?" fragte er. „Ja ja, es geht …uns gut. Entschuldige Arthur ich muss hier raus", meinte sie und drängelte sich an den anderen vorbei aus dem Aufzug.

Sie saß den ganzen Tag in ihrem kleinen Büro und arbeitet mechanisch vor sich hin. Gott, wie gerne würde sie die anderen wieder sehen, aber wie sollte sie ihnen dann die Todesfälle ihrer Familie erklären? Sie hatte Angst vor diesem Wort Warum. Warum waren drei ihrer Schwestern verstorben? Wie konnte das passieren? Sie hatten einfach nicht genug aufeinander aufgepasst.

Der Feierabend rückte näher und näher und irgendwann waren außer ihr nur noch ein paar andere in der Abteilung. Sie sah um elf zum ersten Mal auf die Uhr. Sie schloss ihre Arbeit ab und lief durch das Menschenleere Atrium. Sie schrieben jetzt schon Anfang Juni und vor wenigen Monaten hatte sie mit Serenus Doyle dieser Stadt den Rücken kehren wollen. Doch er war nun tot und konnte ihr nicht mehr beistehen. Selbst wenn sie es geschafft hätten hier raus zu kommen, wohin hätten sie gehen sollen? Sie hatten kaum einen Plan gehabt. Und wäre es woanders besser gewesen? Sie wollten das Ministerium gerade verlassen als durch die Kamine plötzlich mehrere Personen das Atrium betraten und an ihr vorbeiliefen, als wäre sie nicht da. Kingsley Shaklebolt, Remus Lupin und Nypmphadora Tonks erkannte sie, aber auch Alastor Moody und einige andere Ministeriumsangestellte die hektisch auf den Aufzug zuliefen. Erst als sie mir einem hochgewachsenen Mann zusammenstieß wurde sie wirklich wahrgenommen, sie fiel zu Boden und er hielt an um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie sah Sirius Black in die Augen, einem etwas gesünder wirkenden Sirius Black. Er rannte weiter zum Aufzug und sah sie erst genau an als er im Aufzug stand und in die Mysteriumsabteilung fuhr. Und in diesem kurzen Moment erkannte er in ihr Parvati Shrivastav, die Besitzerin des Tagebuches. Sie sah anders aus, aber er hatte sie erkannt. Doch er hatte jetzt andere Sorgen, er musste sein Patenkind retten.

Sie stand da vor dem Aufzug und war wie erstarrt. Sie hatte ihn gesehen hier im Ministerium, aber er schien in keiner Weise der Mann zu sein, den alle suchten, den man für einen zwölffachen Mörder hielt. Er war mit anderen Auroren zusammengewesen, aber sie wirkten wie seine Verbündeten. Was wurde hier gespielt? Was suchten sie hier? Was wollten sie dort unten?

Sie rannte die Treppen hinunter bis in die Mysteriumsabteilung, auf den Aufzug hatte sie nicht warten wollen. Sie waren schon lange hinter dieser Tür verschwunden. Sie öffnete sie und trat ein. Es war ein mehreckiger Raum und es gab mehrere Türen. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel wurde der Raum stockdunkel und die Türen schienen sich um sie herum zu drehen. Im Stillen wuchs ihre Aufregung, wen sie sich hier verlief fand sie vielleicht nicht mehr hier raus, es waren schon einige Angestellte hier verschwunden weil sie sich verlaufen hatte, bis heute hatte man nicht alle wiedergefunden. Wenn es wirklich irgendjemanden gab, der auf sie Acht gab, so wie es ihre Eltern ihr immer erzählt hatten, sie flehte diesen jemand an, ihr nur einmal ein bisschen beizustehen. Nur einmal. Der Raum wurde wieder hell und die Türen standen wieder still. Sie ging geradeaus auf eine Tür zu und bat diesen irgendjemand weiterhin ihr zu helfen.

Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie in einen Raum der aus sah wie ein Amphitheater mit seinen Stufen die in einem Kreis um ein Podest mit einem Torbogen angeordnet waren.

Ein Kampf schien entbrannt und anstatt. Sie erkannte mehrere gesuchte Todesser, aber auch einen unmaskierten Lucius Malfoy. Es war keine Neuigkeit, aber er bestätigte den Verdacht, dass er etwas mit dieser Sippe zu tun hatte. Junge Schüler aus Hogwarts darunter auch Harry Potter, kämpften an der Seite von Ministeriumsangestellten mitten in der Mysteriumsabteilung gegen Todesser. Und sie stand über ihnen und sah nur zu. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab in ihrer Jackentasche und ehe sie es sich versah hatte sie den ersten Schockfluch gegen einen Todesser gesprochen, der gerade Kingsley Shaklebolt von hinten angreifen wollte. Der hatte die Hilfe gar nicht mitbekommen Bellatrix Lestrange schon. Sie schickten ihr einen Todesfluch dem sie auswich in dem sie vornüber die Treppe hinunterstürzte. Sie fiel die vielen Treppen hinunter und landete schließlich auf dem Boden. Sie hatte sich wahrscheinlich eine Rippe oder mehr gebrochen, vielleicht auch nur angebrochen, jedoch zum Glück nicht das Genick. Sie landete zu Füßen eines Todessers der ihr sadistisch ins Gesicht grinste. Er erhob den Zauberstab. Sie trat mit beiden Füßen gegen seine Knie, die hässlich knackten und der Todesser nur einen Schmerzensschrei von sich gab. Er fiel zu Boden und sie belegte ihn, noch selbst am Boden liegend, mit einem Fesselfluch. Sie keuchte auf, eine Rippe war mit Sicherheit gebrochen und hinderte sie am freien Atmen. Die Auroren jedoch hatten schon so gute Arbeit geleistet nur noch Bellatrix Lestrange kämpfte gegen Sirius Black, der vor dem Torbogen auf dem Podest stand. Einem der Flüche entging er nur knapp. Er lachte seine Cousine aus und reizte sie. Der zweite jedoch traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Er lachte noch immer aber seine Augen sprachen Entsetzen aus. Ohne weiter nachzudenken hechtete sie zum Podium. Kurz bevor er durch den Torbogen fiel hielt sie ihn an seinem Arm ziehend zurück. Es war doch nur ein Schockfluch gewesen. So fiel er nicht durch den Torbogen sondern blieb davor liegen. Bewegungslos, schwach atmend, aber noch lebend. Bellatrix war so überrascht über ihre letztendliche Niederlage, das sie sich umdrehte und weglief. Doch noch in der Drehung schickte sie Parvati einen hasserfüllten Schockfluch. Er traf sie in den Rücken. Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz durch den ganzen Körper und brach genau neben Sirius Black zusammen.

Lupin erschrak zutiefst als die Retterin seines besten Freundes wie tot neben ihm zusammenbrach, von einem letzten Schockfluch dieser Hexe Bellatrix getroffen. Doch genau wie Sirius atmete sie schwach und unregelmäßig. Sirius wurde mit einem Portschlüssel in den Grimmauldplatz gebracht, gemeinsam mit Remus Lupin, wo Madam Pomfrey ihn würde behandeln können. Ihre eigenen Verletzten versorgten sie so gut es ging. Kingsley überwachte Parvati. Sie war blass unter ihrer braunen Haut, die großen braunen Augen verschlossen. Und erst als er ihren Ausweis las, der in ihrer Tasche war, erkannte er sie als diejenige wieder die sie vor einigen Monaten beschützt hatten und dann diese Erinnerung an die Zeit gelöscht hatten. Aber damals hatte sie hellere Haut und eine andere Augenfarbe gehabt, auch die Haare waren länger und braun gewesen, der Ausweis hatte jedoch schon ein neues Foto.

Sie hatte Sirius Black damals auch kennen gelernt, was eigentlich nicht geplant war. Doch sie hatte keine Angst gezeigt, was alle überrascht hatte, wahrscheinlich sogar Parvati selbst. Aber sie waren gut miteinander klargekommen. Er, Kingsley, hatte sie damals unter den Schutz des Phönixordens gestellt, weil sie die Todesser schon gesehen hatte, als Voldemorts Rückkehr noch gar nicht offiziell gewesen war.

Jetzt hatte sie Srius Black das Leben gerettet, jemand den sie eigentlich vergessen hatte und der eigentlich ihr „Feind" hätte sein müssen.

Aurorenkollegen kamen in die Mysteriumsabteilung und sahen die Verletzten. Sie sagten ihn kurz was passiert war und die anderen sahen sich gegenseitig an. Es war jetzt also offiziell, der Dunkle Lord, dieses Ungeheuer, Voldemort würde zurückkehren. Endlich mussten sie der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen.

Parvati wurde in das St. Mungos Hospital gebracht, wo man feststellte, dass sie zwei gebrochene Rippen hatte, die fachmännisch behandelt wurden. Ihre Geschwister waren zu dritt gekommen und zum ersten Mal seit langem hatten sie die Arbeit weggelegt als Prasad ihnen sagte, wenn sie jetzt gingen, bräuchten sie weder ihm noch ihr je wieder unter die Augen zu treten.

Als Parvati wieder wach wurde, war sie ein wenig erstaunt ihre Geschwister an ihrer Seite zu sehen und zwar alle drei. Aber sie war sehr erleichtert darüber. Nach wenigen Tagen konnte sie schon wieder nach Hause.

Doch sie blieb stumm, sagte kaum ein Wort. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dem was jetzt kommen würde. Voldemort war offiziell wieder da und jetzt schon war überall die Panik ausgebrochen.

Als Sirius Black im Grimmauldplatz wieder erwachte, war er völlig verwirrt gewesen, er wusste nicht mehr was passiert war, nur dass seine verfluchte Cousine ihn versuchte hatte zu töten und auch mit einem Fluch getroffen hatte. Niemand erzählte ihm was wirklich passiert war. Sie erzählten ihm er habe einfach nur viel Glück gehabt.

_27. August 1994_

_Dies hier ist mein letzter Eintrag in diesem Tagebuch. Danach verstecke ich es irgendwo, weit weg von mir selbst. _

_Ich will auch heute den wohl wichtigsten Eintrag machen, denn er betrifft den Verbleib unserer Eltern. Wir alle haben sie all die Jahre lang vermisst und ihr Fortbleiben führte letztendlich zu unserer jeweiligen Entwicklung, glaube ich. Manchmal wünschte ich mir ich könnte mit unseren Eltern, lachen, weinen, streiten ,über solche Sachen wie Jungs zum Beispiel, gut das war bei mir eher selten Thema, aber wenn, dann wäre es bestimmt für unseren Vater eine mittlere Katastrophe gewesen, wenn ich einen Weißen als Freund gehabt hätte. Ein Moslem wäre der Weltuntergang gewesen, für ihn. Er war eben Inder. Unsere Mutter hätte sich auch etwas darüber aufgeregt, aber sie wusste stets, dass sie mit der Heirat mit unserem Vater selbst die Grenze ihrer Eltern überschritten hatte, die ihre Tochter lieber mit einem jungen Mann aus Griechenland oder Italien verheiratet hätten. Das sich Azzura über den willen ihrer Eltern hinweg gesetzt hatte, führte schließlich auch zum Bruch mit der gesamten Verwandtschaft, egal ob von italienischer oder griechischer Seite. _

_Unsere Großeltern habe ich noch nie gesehen, jedenfalls nicht die mütterlicherseits, ich habe nur eine Adresse, die unsere Mutter uns Kindern mal gegeben hat. Falls sie jemals das Bedürfnis hätten ihre Großeltern kennenzulernen. Sie leben auf der Insel Santorin._

_Die Eltern unseres Vaters hingegen akzeptierten sie zumindest, auch noch als sie kurz nach Lakshmans Geburt zur Werwölfin wurde. Doch sie wurden immer freundlicher mit der Zeit. _

_Für kurze Zeit gingen unsere hochschwangere Mutter nach England, bracht dort Mary und Ann zur welt (eigentlich heißen sie richtig: Meri und Anjali, wir nannten sie nur so weil sie als einzige von uns in England zur Welt gekommen waren). Wir wissen nicht was unsere Eltern dort wollten und haben es auch nie herausgefunden. Bis dann unsere Eltern weggebracht wurden, an einen ort, der heute angeblich nicht existiert, in diese Gewahrsamslager. Manche streiten sie ab, manche bestätigen sie. Ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen, obwohl sie nur kurz vor Voldemorts Fall abgeholt wurden. Ich habe inzwischen herausgefunden warum sie nicht wiederkamen, Voldemort hatte eines dieser Lager überfallen. Ihr Lager. Ich fand einen Bericht irgendwo im Aktendschungel in einem Raum, der sich ganz in der Nähe der Ministeriumsabteilung befindet. Darin stand er habe alle umgebracht die sich nicht doch noch ihm anschließen wollten, all die dunklen Nachtgestalten die er für seine Armee haben wollte und die durch Aufstände gegen das Ministerium dort eingesperrt wurden. Weil Azkaban chronisch überfüllt war, weil es nicht genug Dementoren gab, ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls tötet er jene, die sich ihm nicht anschließen wollten, so auch unsere Eltern. Dieser Bericht war angeblich streng geheim, aber ich kam heran. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, niemand würde jemals in diesen dunkeln staubigen Kellerraum gehen. Ich selbst habe mich je eher verlaufen und als ob das Schicksal mir zugewunken hätte, fiel dieser Bericht aus irgendeinem Schrank vor unsere Füße. Ein Ort den es angeblich nicht gab, Menschen die angeblich einfach nur verschwunden waren. In diesem Bericht stand alles, ein Wächter von dort hatte wohl alles gesehen. Sie vergruben die Leichen heimlich, aber sie notierten die Namen, wahrscheinlich hatten sie Nummern oder so, die später erst den Namen zugeordnet wurden. So erfuhr ich vom Tode unserer Eltern, endlich bestätigt, nach vierzehn Jahren. Lakshman und Priya habe ich es erzählt, die hatten nichts weiter übrig als „Na endlich ist es aufgeklärt", sie hatten zum Glück nie gefragt woher ich das wusste, Onkel Ajay und Prasad (!) haben geheult. Sie haben mir zum Glück geglaubt was ich sagte und keine Beweise angefordert. Ich habe den Bericht kopiert, das original wieder eingeordnet und die Kopie mitgenommen und sicher verwahrt. _

_Ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals noch mehr über diese Zeit nachforschen werde, zumal ich es gar nicht will. Es ist nicht gut so wie es ist, aber ich habe eine Erklärung, auch wenn sie nicht freiwillig gegeben wurde._

_Es gibt viele Dinge die in meiner Familie die ungereimt sind und bleiben, wie zum Beispiel die Tode meiner drei Schwestern, aber ich bin keine Detektivin und ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu in der Geschichte herumzustochern zumindest nicht in meiner eigenen. Denn zurück bringen kann man sie mir dann auch nicht mehr. Sie kommen nicht wieder und sagen „Gut gemacht". Vielleicht wenn ich mutiger bin, dann kann ich diese Tode aufklären, denn trotz allem geistert dieser verdacht in meinem Hinterkopf umher. Das waren keine Zufälle. Aber ich weiß sie wären mir nie böse wenn ich es nicht schaffen würde. Denn das Letzte, was sie wollen würden, wäre meine eigene Lebensgefahr._

_Aber ich werde Hilfe brauchen, jemand der mich unterstützt und auch vorantreibt, wenn ich mal aus Angst vor dem nächsten Schritt haben sollte. _

_Vielleicht, vielleicht irgendwann einmal wird alles gut oder besser als jetzt._

_Ich habe viel Zeit in Trauer verbracht und auch irgendwie oft zugelassen dass sie mein Leben bestimmt. Ich kann die zeit nicht zurückdrehen, aber wäre das überhaupt gut?_

_Trauer ist wichtig wenn man Menschen, die einem wichtig sind und waren, verliert, Trauer ist ein Prozess in dem man den Verlust so weit wie möglich bewältigt und dann wieder zurück ins Leben startet ohne jedoch diesen Menschen zu vergessen. _

_Der Tod ist nicht das Ziel, ein notwendiges Übel eher, von meinem Standpunkt aus gesehen. Bei manchen Menschen kommt er viel zu früh. Ich gebe zu, ich habe angst vor dem Tod, jetzt zumindest noch, wo ich immer noch nicht meinen Platz im Leben gefunden habe, meinen Platz zwischen all diesen Menschen. Viele sind wahrscheinlich schon gestorben, bevor sie ihn gefunden haben, überhaupt davon etwas ahnten. Ich wünscht jeder Mensch könnte die Chance erhalten seinen Platz zu finden und ihn auch etwas auszuleben. Aber leider ist das nicht allen Menschen vergönnt. Ich werde aber nicht durch mein Leben sprinten. Ich werde Leben, nicht mehr irgendwie. Das Leben hat nicht nur gerade Strecken, es geht bergauf und bergab. Im Moment bin ich in einer Art Tal wenn man so will und ich suche nach einem Weg nach oben und komme ich wieder bei dieser etwas altklugen Weisheit an: Der Weg ist das Ziel. _

_Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten zu leben und jeder mag das Leben anders sehen und erleben. Vielleicht hilft es aber auch ein bisschen dieses dumme T- Wort mal zu vergessen, die Vergangenheit ein bisschen beiseite zu schubsen und die Zukunft nicht zu sehr zu planen (Kleine Lebenspläne sind nie falsch. Große schritte in Richtung Zukunft können einen schnell verzweifeln lassen, ob man sein Ziel auch erreicht, vielleicht bringen die kleinen einen ja auch ans Ziel. Verplempere aber dabei nicht deine Zeit, geht kontinuierlich diese kleinen Schritte, aber gehe nicht stur und ohne nach links und rechts zu schauen. Vielleicht findet man neue Wege zum Ziel. _

_Das hört sich ja planmäßig alles ganz gut an, mal sehen ob es klappt, dennoch finde ich, dass ich ein wenig wie diese Kummerkastentanten klinge. Nun ja, es ist eben mein Kummerkastenmagazin, dieses Tagebuch. Als ich es anfing hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich es so beenden würde. _

_Und nun wirklich zum Ende dieses Eintrages. Ich bin dankbar und das mag sich komisch anhören._

_Ich habe nicht viele große schöne Erlebnisse gehabt, aber so einige Kleinigkeiten an die ich mich sehr gerne erinnere. Es werden vielleicht noch viele schlimme Sachen passieren, Geschehnisse die einen niederreißen können, Dinge die einen prägen. Aber dann gibt es so viele kleine Dinge, die einfach nur schön und angenehm sind, die einen wieder aufmuntern, keine großen Dinge vielleicht. Was ich eigentlich sagen will, schätze die kleinen Dinge um dich herum, die dich glücklich machen und aufmuntern können. Schätze sie mehr als das was die Momente die dich unglücklich gemacht haben, vergiss sie nicht, aber denke nicht nur an sie. _

_Parvati Shrivastav, 23_

Eine Woche später

Parvati griff noch am späten Abend zum Hörer ihres Telefons, sie lebte wirklich schon fast wie eine Muggel und es gefiel ihr. Ihr Bruder besaß auch eine Telefon, er meinte man sei damit jederzeit besser erreichbar und auf jeden Fall eine bessere Tarnung, da sie ja unter Muggeln lebten.

Es klingelte viermal ehe er abnahm. „Prasad Shrivastav?!", meldete sich ihr Bruder. „ich bin es. Parvati. Hör zu. Was hältst du davon: Wenn alles vorbei ist, gehen wir nach Indien besuchen dort unsere Großeltern und Ajay und all die anderen Onkel und Tanten, die wir haben und danach gehen wir nach Santorin", sie biss sich danch vor Anspannung ein wenig auf die Unterlippe. „Santorin?", fragte er verwirrt. Und dann: „ Du meinst doch nicht etwa…" „Doch das meine ich". Sie war erleichtert dass ihr Bruder selbst daraufgekommen war. „Sie wollten nie etwas von uns wissen", erwiderte ihre Bruder, er klang nach wie vor überrascht. „Ja ,aber nur weil sie nie die Chance hatten uns kennenzulernen und nicht wussten was ihnen entging. Wir sind ihre Enkel und sie sind trotz allem noch die Eltern unserer Mutter. Du hast doch auch gemerkt wie unglücklich sie manchmal war, weil ihre eigene Familie nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Mutter zuliebe könnten wir doch versuchen das Band etwas zu kitten. Wenn die uns nicht anhören bevor, sagen wir, zwei Wochen nicht verstrichen sind, dann sehe ich die Sinnlosigkeit meines Planes auch ein". „Sagen wir mal es würde klappen. Was erhoffst du dir von einer Versöhnung?". „Nichts, außer vielleicht Friede und ein bisschen von unserer Familie zurück. Sie gehören dazu. Ich weiß das sie stur sind, aber ich werde nichts unversucht lassen, vielleicht doch ihre dumme Sturheit zu brechen, denn sie ist wirklich unangebracht". „Nun ja, du sagtest wenn das alles vorbei ist, meintest du damit das Problem Du-weißt-schon-wer?" „Du meinst Voldemort. Hör zu, ich werde keine Angst mehr haben, nicht vor diesem Namen, ich tue ihm damit einen Gefallen, wenn ich das täte. Ich habe Angst vor diesem Mann, diesem Ungeheuer, aber ich werde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun, auch noch vor seinem Namen zurückzuschrecken.". „Gut, dann Voldemort. Aber was ist wenn…" „Ich brauche Hoffnung, Prasad. Ich will jetzt einmal nicht über Was-wäre-wenn nachdenken". Sie hörte ihn am anderen Ende tief durchatmen. „Wir werden das tun. Wir werden nach Indien gehen, wir werden zu Mutters Familie gehen und zwar nachdem wir Voldemort und seine Bande entweder tot oder hinter Gittern ist, zumindest seine Bande, den man muss der Schlange den Kopf ja immerhin abschlagen. Wir bekommen unser persönliches Happy End". Er sagte das nicht nur so dahin, er war überzeugt, dass es so und nicht anders geschehen würde. Sie lächelte, es war kein trauriges Lächeln, sondern etwas Gerührtes und auch etwas Heiteres steckte darin. „Danke dass es dich gibt, Prasad."

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ein wenig. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass ich manchmal etwas altklug klinge (oder ich bilde mir das ein). Aber so bin ich eben


End file.
